


A Ghost of Love & Madness

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Original Character - Freeform, Smut, domestic abuse, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson was left to die in Wonderland by Queen Regina and so he thought he would as he spiraled into madness trying to find a way back home, that is until he meets Alice. However, when the fairytale creatures are brought into a world of non-magic, will Alice remember Jefferson and be saved? Or will he be left in his solitary madness once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost of Love & Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I’ve always loved Mad Hatter as a character and the moment I found out Sebastian Stan (whom I adore) played the Mad Hatter in Once Upon A Time I kinda lost my shit! Hahaha! Anyway, since I have yet to find any good Mad Hatter/Jefferson X OFC story I decided to make my own, and this story just flooded into my head! It’s been a long time in the making and thankfully I think this story has finally gotten me out of my writing slump! So hopefully I’ll be continuing with requests soon! Damn, this story ended up being 39 pages! Damn! Ha! All that said, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE READ BELOW!!
> 
> P.S. This is sort of an AU in a sense, the rules of the show’s curse isn’t followed properly and Gaston in this story is not the same guy from the show but he does play a roll in this story - as a undeniable jerk (because to me he was always such an asshole in Disney cartoons!).
> 
> P.P.S. This is not in reader format, the main character’s name is ‘Alice’ (sorry I just couldn’t help it haha) she’s not from the series whatsoever but my own character!
> 
> P.P.P.S. (That’s a lot of ‘P’s Ha!) In addition, the song used in the story is apart of a playlist you can find here, and (if you’re reading this on archive) I’ll also list it at the playlist in the notes below!
> 
> WARNING: DOMESTIC ABUSE!

He’d recognized her the second he saw her, he couldn’t believe it, the young man almost smacked his head against the café table to knock some sense into himself, but he knew it was her…it was Alice. Since entering this world of non-magic he’d felt hopeless and lost all over again, trapped in a curse that left him defeated worse than ever before. Worse than when he’d lost his Grace, because here he’d found her, only to have her not know who he was and masqueraded as the daughter of others - but this was his punishment, wasn’t it? To remember a world of magic only to have it not remember him. However, in all of that mess he’d also lost Alice to this non-magic world - he’d lost his only true friend. The brunet knew she’d forgotten their world just like all others had and so he stayed away from her, tried prying the young woman from his mind any time her beautiful face would appear in it - but despite his best efforts she was always there somehow, almost lurking in the background.

_“WORK!” Screams the hatter, hands bloody with pin-pricks as he frantically sews yet another hat - he’d lost count after the first hundred he’d made._

_Staring down at the large top hat Jefferson looks at the item with pleading red eyes, his heart battering in his chest knowing a working hat would be his only way back home, back to Grace._

_“Please work…” the mad-man whimpers, eyes welling with tears before throwing the offending item away - it didn’t work, again._

_His head falls in his hands, a throbbing pain only egging on his tears, calloused and bloody fingers move into his brown locks and tug, hard. He’d do anything to make the pain stop, to make the voices finally shut up, or to make his thoughts_ _go away - even if only for a little while. Jefferson did not know how long he’d been sat in this large room, piles upon piles of hats, fabrics, and so many other things he didn’t care to think about at in that moment surrounded him - like a cage. His heart felt like it was shattering all over again, and with each hat he’d made that only failed him Jefferson felt the beating within in chest hurt him only further. He was going mad with each passing day, crazier with each failed attempt at making a hat that would take him back home. Jefferson was being eaten alive and he knew it, and the worst part was the hope that he clutched onto for dear life at the thought that maybe, just_ maybe _one day he’d see his little Grace again was fading. However, deep down Jefferson knew it would never happen, he’d never see his Grace again - and yet he still hoped, somehow, but that too was quickly fading along with his sanity. The thoughts that created hurricanes in his maddening mind were always the same; when will this torment end? When will I be able to go back home to my beautiful Grace once more? Why had I been so_ stupid _-_

_“Hello?” A small voice calls out - it was a voice of a girl - and he stills._

_Jefferson looks up from his table, no one ever came in here, none but the guards to bring him food - food he barely ever touches - and most certainly never a woman. But there she was, creeping further and further into his room of madness. He was almost startled to find the woman standing just across from him, within arm’s reach, and she…she_ smiles _at him, no one ever smiles at him anymore - he’d lost his own will to smile the moment he’d been trapped in Wonderland. She was pale - like she’d never been forbidden to go outside to bask in the sun - with black hair that only just reached her breasts, a frail body - that looked as though it needed to protected lest it shatter at the slightest force - was wrapped in black silks only paling her complexion further. Despite her frailty, she looked intimidating like a woman who had power and knew it, the way she held herself giving her an air of elegance not many had - Jefferson hated arrogance, but she didn’t display any and that caught his attention. However, her smile and eyes were so vibrant, so_ kind, _it contradicted her unapproachable outside appearance - he found it endearing. Jefferson knew he shouldn’t look at her, in fear of scaring her with his own crazed-blue-eyes, yet…there was no trepidation in her own and he found himself taken with her beauty - for the life of him, he could not look away._

_“Are you…the Mad Hatter?” She asks, pale arms wrapped around her small frame - she was so small, so delicate and frail it looked as though she’d shatter at a gust of wind._

_He doesn’t answer, only stares in shock, or awe, he does not know - maybe both._

_“You’re name can’t be the ‘Mad Hatter’, that ridicules,” she says with a smile, spider-like fingers playing at the edge of his work desk. “What’s you’re_ real _name?”_

 _No one had asked him for his name since he’d been trapped in Wonderland, they all simply called him ‘The Hatter’ and as time went on added ‘Mad’ to the name they’d given him - they were not wrong, he really has gone mad. And yet, why…why did_ she _care?_

_“Well?” The girl prompts, dazzling smile playing on her rosy lips. “How can we be friends if I don’t know your name?”_

_Friends? Why would_ she _want to be_ his _friend? This made no sense and yet, looking into her forest-green eyes the man found himself speaking, despite himself._

_“Jefferson…my name’s Jefferson.”_

Jefferson watched her from his corner table, he always liked this spot best because he could watch everything, and _everyone._ To him it was a sick and sad version of a bad movie, no one knew who they were and all lived seemingly ‘normal’ lives, they all lived lies…all but him - he’d give anything not to know the truth, but the truth was his damnation for what he’d done. His punishment for leaving Grace. On his left was a window, his back the wall and his right- shit, she was coming this way! Fuck! Does she remember him? Does she somehow now know about the lies all these people lead, as well? How had he not known she worked here before? How—

“Can I take your order?” The girl asks - _Alice_ asks, voice soft and face bored, she sounded almost…sad?

Alice was never sad.

“Coffee, black,” he replies quickly, the same thing he got every time. “Please,” Jefferson adds quickly, swallowing thickly.

The woman nods, writing his order down on a notepad giving him time for his oceanic eyes to travel down to her name plate; Hope, it read…he hated her new name - hated that she no longer remembered she _really_ was.

“Anything else?” She asks, looking down at Jefferson with no trace of her once playful smiles.

“N-No, thanks…” he replies, gazing upon the girl he once knew.

Alice- no, ‘ _Hope_ ’, nods and walks away. This had been their first face-to-face encounter since everyone’s arrival to this non-magic realm, and to his dismay Jefferson wished he’d never stepped foot in the café if it meant never having to speak to this girl. There were times - he couldn’t lie - when he’d watched her from the shadows, aching for a time when she knew his name, but now that their past reality was nothing more than a fantasy in his maddened mind - a thing of story books. Up close Jefferson notices how different she is, her skin is no longer the sickly-pale hue that it had been in Wonderland, but instead a healthy olive color, and she no longer looked like a stiff wind could take her out - he was happy to see it. However, it seemed this world needed a trade, taking away her happy demeanor to give her the outward appearance of health. Despite looking better Jefferson could see how different Alice had really become, from the way her shoulders slumped to the ever present sadness on her face - that sadness, it was part of the reason he never wanted to face her again. Why has she changed so much? What has this world done to the once happy, spirited and fearsome force that was his best friend…that was Alice?

_“Well hello, Jefferson,” the raven-haired girl says, all wide smiles and gleaming green eyes. “I’m Alice, it’s nice to finally meet you,” she adds, holding out a hand but he does not take it._

_Instead the man stares at the limb, clueless - possibly even afraid._

_Most would have been put off by such behavior, but Alice…well, she just_ laughs _and oh gosh her laugh…it was like music, and for just a moment Jefferson could have sworn all the chaos in his mind had gone quiet - not stopped, but went just a bit more silent. She lowers her hand, flattening the front of her black gown, and he noted how the garment concealed all of her leaving only the porcelain skin of her neck and hands bare. Her clothing looked rich, nothing like his tattered ensemble, and while the black made her pale, she somehow radiated past her snow-white complexion. Jefferson watched her with weary eyes as she lowered herself, resting her elbows onto his table and followed her eyes that looked over his work station with childlike curiosity._

_“You’re amazing,” she whispers, he almost doesn’t catch it._

_“What?”_

_“Your hats, they’re all so…so stunning,” she says, smiling up at him._

_Jefferson swallows, thickly, past the lump in his throat…she shouldn’t be here, no matter how calm her presence made him. With a shaking hand he reaches out to start on, yet another, hat when she gasps and quickly grabs his hands. The man flinches but doesn’t pull away, the warmth and gentleness of her soft touch calming him even more so - he’d been starved of kind touches like this._

_“Your hands!” She gasps, horrified by the cuts, scraps and blood spread out all over his appendages. “Give me a moment, I know there has to be something here to clean these with.”_

_With that Alice rushes off and he watches her, unable to deny the sudden coldness Jefferson felt in her absence. Staring down at his hands the young man saw nothing wrong with them, yes, they weren’t in the best state but the look on her face…the_ concern _she so obviously showed made no sense to him. Without realizing it Alice had returned, silently closing the door behind her before rushing back over to him and began opening a small box, taking a cloth and dampening it with some solution before gingerly wiping his cuts clean._

_“I heard that you’re making all these hats in order to return home, right? To your-” Alice stops herself, but the brunet knew what she was about to say and still felt a pang of pain in his chest._

_Jefferson remains silent, but nods, watching her work._

_“Then you must take care of them, Jefferson…” the young woman says softly, now moving on to applying dressings to the worst of his cuts. “You have to take care of yourself, for your daughter…okay?” She asks, green eyes glancing over at him._

_Jefferson swallows, screwing his eyes shut for a moment…Alice was right, what would Grace think if she saw him like this?_

_“Okay,” the man finally replies, looking back up to see Alice smiling at him._

_“Good,” Alice says, bringing his battered hands up she places a gentle kiss on his knuckles - his heart skip a beat. “All better.”_

Jefferson can’t help but watch Alice as she works, unable to stop the sinking feeling within his chest that she’s not the person she once was, and with every strained smile and forced laugh she fakes to other customers he knew it was true. This girl is not Alice, since Grace the man believed nothing else could hurt him as bad, and yet…the realization that this woman was not Alice, but a simply a broken soul with the same face, crushed whatever was left of his heart. However, despite himself Jefferson stayed, watching her, and when she was not looking he continued trying to find any trace of the girl he once knew.

It was at dusk that she came back over to him, “my shift’s almost over, anything else I can get you?”

“Just the bill, thank you,” the woman nods at his words, turning to leave when he stops her. “Wait,” Jefferson calls out, grasping onto her forearm and he notices her flinch before pulling his hand back.

Touching her was almost electric.

“Sorry, I just…have we met before?” Jefferson asks, playing dumb as some part of him hopes she’ll remember him.

Alice turns back and looks at him, once vibrant green eyes now dulled by this world, searching his face before shaking her head.

“No, sorry,” is all she says before walking away, Jefferson feels his throat tighten and all but rips his wallet from his pocket and throws down a twenty dollar bill before leaving - he knew it was too much for what he’d ordered, but he didn’t care.

He needed to leave this place, unable to go through yet another person he’d cared for not knowing who he was, not again. Escaping the café Jefferson breathes in the icy winter air, trying to clear his thoughts and knew that it would only be a matter of time before this would all change…only a matter of time until he’s able to return home. He’d make a hat that worked and it’d take him back to their world, _his_ world, and he’d finally have his Grace back once again, he’d fined was his way out of this nightmare and now he was more determined than ever to escape this awful world. He’d be happy, even if that meant not ever seeing Alice again. Retreating back to his home the man tears away his coat, throwing it somewhere onto the floor, he didn’t care, he just wanted to escape his thoughts…his _memories,_ and yet they only seemed to be flooding back to him. They were all about her…all about Alice, and he knew there would be no escaping them not matter how hard he tries.

 _It was yet another morning of frantic working, Jefferson had lost count of the days as they dwindled on, how long had it been since he’d broken his promise to return home to Grace? Days? Weeks? Months?_ Years? _He did not know, hell if he was being honest he didn’t_ want _to know, it made the pain within him easier to handle. The sun was gone when he'd heard the door to the large room open, and normally he’d pay no mind but now…now was different, because now he had a_ friend.

_“Jeffy?” A soft voice calls out, and as always her voice seemed to soothe the madness within him. “Are you still awake?”_

_“Yes, I’m here,” Jefferson replies, setting down the hat he’d been working on._

_The brunet watches Alice appear from behind an almost tower-like pile of fabrics and hats, smiling at him like she always does, and walks over sitting on a chair beside his but she frowns upon looking at the floor._

_“What is it?” He can’t help but ask, he hated it when she didn’t smile._

_“You haven’t eaten,” Alice replies, looking back over a the mad man._

_“I-I’m not hungry,” is all he can say, because the reality was Jefferson was never hungry, his mind far too frantic on getting back home that hunger never bothered him._

_Leaning down Alice picks up the tray, the one the guards had left him earlier that day, and sets it on the table, gently nudging aside his supplies before looking at him expectantly._

_“You need to eat, Jeffy, you’ll get sick if you don’t.”_

_She always cared for him, since the moment they met oh so long ago, she never stopped caring for him - apart of him felt like it was only a matter of time before he’d cast him aside like a forgotten toy, like everyone else in Wonderland had._

_“But I-” the hat maker stops himself, the motherly-look in Alice’s eyes leaving no room for squabble._

_He chuckles._

_She’s the only one to have ever been able to make him smile or chuckle - and at times even_ laugh _\- since he’d been trapped in Wonderland._

 _“Fine, but only because_ you _asked me to,” he says, reaching for some bread and the young woman smiles._

_Jefferson almost chokes on the dried food when he feels it, soft and flush against his cheek; Alice had kissed him. She’d only kissed his cheek and yet he felt himself blush, from the tips of his ears to his hairline. Looking over at her in surprise the woman giggles shyly and smiles wide, stunning teeth displaying her happiness. Even dressed in nothing but blacks, blues, and purples - her favorite colors - Alice always seemed to be so happy, giving the usually somber colors life somehow. However, her kindness always confused him, no one here was ever kind to him but her, and he never knew why, and after all the dressings she’d apply to his wounds, the gentle and calming hugs, and now a kiss Jefferson couldn't help himself but finally ask._

_“Why?”_

_Alice looks confused for a moment, “why what, Jeffy?”_

_“Why…why are you so kind to me?”_

_At that the young woman smiles, gently cupping his cheek and Jefferson finds himself leaning into the gentle touch, almost shivering a the gentle strokes of her thumb against his cheekbone._

_“Because you’re my friend and I care about you,” she replies, voice kind and somehow eyes kinder. “You give me hope.”_

_“Hope?” He mimics, confusion clear in his icy eyes._

_“Yes, hope…” she says, her hand slowly sliding away from his face and down his neck, slowing at the scar around his throat from being beheaded, before she pulls away - as if she’d been burned._

_Looking down at her lap Alice’s hair falls, hiding her face, and her were hands clasped tightly together, trembling, on her thighs as she weakly adds._

_“Hope that someday I, too, will escape this place…like I know you will.”_

_Jefferson swallows, setting down the half-eaten bread and - despite his hesitance - reaches out and places a hand on Alice’s. Her head snaps up to look at him, he almost pulls back, but the look of desperation in her eyes leaves him stunned._

_“We_ will _escape this place, Alice,” he says, determined - clueless as to where his sudden determination came from. “And when I make a hat work, I’m taking you with me, okay?”_

_The young woman swallows back her tears, he sees the redness in her pale face fade, and as her smile appears, his heart settles._

_“Okay,” Alice replies, swiftly moving to hug Jefferson as tightly as possible. “Thank you, Jeffy, for giving me hope,” her words were muffled against his shoulder, but he’d heard them as clear as day._

_It almost seemed ridiculous to him,_ he’d _given_ her _hope? How? But instead of questioning her beliefs in him Jefferson simply holds her tighter, neither one of them ready to let go yet._

_“Thank you for being my friend, Alice,” is all he says, and he feels her clutch onto the back of his worn shirt._

_For a moment the two of them pull apart, faces inches away from the other and Jefferson can’t help it, time seems to slow down around him in that moment, with his heart in his ears and eyes drinking in Alice’s face he finally felt a spark of happiness, contentment, in his chest - he knew she felt the same way, could see it in her eyes. However, the shrill ringing of the clock striking midnight sounds and the girl gasps._

_“I-I have to go, I’m so sorry Jeffy!” She rushes out, pulling away from him before running out of  the cluttered room. “I’ll see you tomorrow night!” She calls out, running away for the night._

_However, that night was the last time he’d see Alice, no explanation, no words of apology, she was just…gone_. _His only solace in this hell, gone, and that night was the night his madness in Wonderland truly began._

Jefferson wakes with a start, clutching onto the cushions of his couch as he gasps for air, hair stuck to his damp forehead and for a moment he feels like he can’t breathe. When had he fallen asleep? Pushing himself up into a sitting position the brunet runs a hand through his hair, he needed to escape his thoughts, and taking a long walk through the forest has yet to fail him. Pushing off the plush couch he grabs his coat from the floor and briskly walks out into the cold winter air breathing in deeply - he loves the cold. Beginning to walk down a path he’d taken many times a thought crosses his mind, and quickly begins to slow, and, finally, stops. What would following the same path he always does do for him? Walking past the same trees and rocks only to circle back to the structure he could never call ‘home’, it’d do nothing, that’s what it would do. So this time he treks a different path, hoping to find something to take his mind off Alice - no, _that girl._ However, it seems that fate is once again not on his side as he comes across a voice, it was soft and melodic but sad, pained, even.

‘ _I know that voice,’_ is all he can think, walking towards the riverbed to find a small silhouette. ‘ _Alice.’_

She was dressed in nothing but black - a always, thick black choker around her neck, black jeans and black hoodie - she always loved black the most. The side of her face he was able to see looked relaxed, and dare he say, content - not happy, but content. She was singing and a part of Jefferson felt relieved, Alice always loved to sing when she’d sit with him in his workshop. Her slim fingers strummed at the guitar strings, a soft melody followed by her unforgettable voice - she always had such talent, and he was happy that even in this world that talent was not gone from her.

“ _My ghost, where’d you go? I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me, my ghost, where’d you go? What happened to the soul that you used to be?_ ” Alice sings out, voice straining as the final chords thrum through the air.

Jefferson watches sadly as her guitar falls from her grasp and onto the damp earth, her elbows rest on her knees as she buries her face in trembling hands and begins to cry. The man swallows thickly at the sobs he hears wrenched from her throat, the way her frail body shakes with no warmth to comfort her - she always comforted him in his times of madness. As if on instinct, Jefferson takes a step forward, the months she’d helped him making him _want_ to help her, but underfoot a twig snaps and they both still. Her head snaps towards the man who quickly hides behind a tree, unknowingly, Jefferson even held his breath trying not to pry on her moment of weakness.

“I know you’re there,” he hears Alice call out, a once fierceness gone. “J-Just come out…”

With a sigh Jefferson steps out from behind the tree and the women’s eyes widen, the emotion in them unreadable.

“You,” Alice breathes, turning away to wipe her tears. “What? Are you stalking me now?” She bites out, turning back to glare at the brunet.

“No,” he answers indignantly, stepping closer to her. “I was taking a walk and I heard you,” he adds, voice kinder this time.

“Well then…” she pauses and sighs, looking at him with kinder eyes. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“Bothering me? Are you kidding?” He asks, slowly advancing her. “Your voice is beautiful.”

She stills, staring at him in a mix of shock and confusion, “what?”

“You have such talent, why are you out here playing to no one when everyone would want to hear you?”

For a moment he could have sworn he’d seen it, just a flash, a fraction of an emotion, but Jefferson could have _sworn_ she smiled.

“Whatever,” is all she says, but her voice is soft, kind even - inviting.

Jefferson takes it as an invitation to join her on the long log, sitting beside her but with enough distance between them, and the two remain silent. The sound of the water and small wildlife the only noise between them now, and he could not lie, it was awkward.

“Who-”

“Why-” the two of them overlap in unison, both trying to break the silence and their eyes meet for a moment only to chuckle softly.

He’d missed her laughs.

“You go first,” Alice replies, a small - barely there - smile playing on her lips and for a moment the brunet felt his heart stop.

She was still there. _Alice_ was still there, beneath all her sadness…she was still there.

The knowledge made his heart beat with something other than pain for the first time in a long time.

“Ladies first,” Jefferson jests, smiling at the young woman.

“Well,” she begins, looking over at him. “Why’d you decided to go on a walk so close to midnight?”

He sighs softly, watching her with his blue eyes, her skin was almost translucent under the moonlight - she was as stunning as ever before.

“Thinking of someone…someone from my past,” he replies softly, weakly. “Someone I loved,” Jefferson almost whispers, looking ahead at the shallow river.

“I know how that feels,” Alice replies just soft, her hands clutching together - a habit she always practiced when nervous.

“Is…is that who you were sining about?” Jefferson dares to ask, looking back over at the young woman who stills at the question.

“I…” she trails, looking over at him, green eyes lock with his and there’s a moment of silence. “Yeah…”

Despite the answer her eyes don’t leave his, there’s _something_ in her darkened orbs that draw him in - the feeling was familiar, yet somehow foreign.

“Who was it?” Jefferson questions, his voice merely a whisper. “If you don’t mind me asking…”

At that Alice tears her gaze away, running a hand through her long locks, “I don’t know, I just…I just have this hollow feeling in my chest and I-I don’t know how it got there…I don’t know how to fix it, either.”

Her voice is trembling, her body quaking as she clutches her hands together so tight they pale deathly under the light of the moon. Jefferson’s heart is chipping away within his chest, and without thought he leans over and pulls Alice into a hug, tight and protective unable to see her in such pain. For a moment he feels a thrill of fear run up his spine, she doesn't remember him and could shove him away to run at any second, and the thought alone makes his throat tighten. However, to his surprise she reaches out, clutching onto the near-perfect stranger beside her, and within seconds Alice begins to cry against his chest. Jefferson remains silent, gently stroking Alice’s is back until her trembling body slowly calms and her sobs quiet, and slowly she pulls away while wiping her eyes clean of fallen tears.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t even know your name and I’m crying all over you,” she chuckles weakly, humorlessly, sniffing and averts her gaze once more.

“My name’s Jefferson,” the brunet replies, holding out a hand and upon seeing it Alice laughs - actually _laughs,_ the sound warms him.

“Hope,” she replies, taking the offering. “So…does this mean we’re friends now?” She asks, looking up at him with trepidation but hope in her eyes.

“It’d be my honor to call you a friend, Hope,” Jefferson replies, despite his smile the name she _thinks_ is hers leaves a bad taste on his tongue. “Mind me asking what _you’re_ doing here so late?”

“Well…” she begins smiling softly, her eyes taking in their surroundings as she answers. “This is my secret hiding spot.”

The brunet smiles at this, “sorry for intruding.”

Alice’s green eyes meet his blue, a soft smile curling her paled lips.

“Don’t be, I’m…I’m actually happy to have you here,” she replies, their eyes remain locked and he feels her hands shift, as if to take them in her own.

A faint buzzing sounds and Alice’s eyes widen, she all but yanks her hand away from Jefferson and reach for the device staring at it for a moment before it goes silent.

“Shit, I-I have to go,” the raven-haired young woman rushes out, grabbing her guitar from the floor. “Thank you again, Jefferson.”

She stands and so does he, the two smile at each other once more, and for a moment he can see the hesitation in her eyes before the shorter woman envelops him in another hug, it was short but somehow it was still just as comforting.

“I’ll see you around?”

“Of course,” he replies, watching as she turns to walk away before rushing out. “Wait! Let me…let me walk you back…it’s late.”

Alice stares at him with uncertainty, her eyes wanting to say yes and for a moment he felt hopeful.

“N-No, it’s okay, thank you…I don’t live far from here anyway,” she replies, but smiles as she adds. “Thank you, Jeffy.”

The young man stills at the nickname, eyes wide as he watches her retreating back…no one _ever_ calls him that - in both this world and the last, none but Alice. Something began to warm in the icy cave of Jefferson’s chest and he was unable to hide the smile that pulls at the corners of his lips, she really was still there…Alice, _his_ Alice. With a smile Jefferson felt relieved he took a new path, and slowly made his way back home. Despite the eerie mirrored memory of Alice walking away from him at midnight and never returning, he couldn’t feel any sense of dread, because he truly did believe, that yes, he really would see her again.

 _None of them worked, none of the thousands of hats he’d made worked_ , _dammit! Throwing the item onto the floor he crushes it beneath his heavy shoe, wild eyes snap back towards his work station and the man screams. With one swift movement he sends everything clattering onto the floor, and with another animalistic shout he flips the table onto it’s side. He’d never get home, he’d never get back home Grace, and the thought was driving him_ mad _._

_“J-Jeffy?” A frightened voice calls out, and the crazed man’s head snaps towards the voice._

_Alice._

_“Jeffy?” she calls out again, slowly coming closer to him - how was she not frightened of him?_

_Alice walks closer to him, around the clutter on the floor and places a gentle hand on his shoulder and something within Jefferson snaps. Gripping her wrist the man shoves her against the wall, crazed eyes glaring down at her, small and fragile against him._

_“What’s wrong?” Alice asks, voice soft but not fearful._

_“What’s wrong?!” Jefferson yells, face inches from hers as he grips her wrists tighter - painfully, he was sure, but she didn’t relent or cower._

_“I’ll never get back home!” The hat maker bellows, glaring at Alice with a feral anger in his eyes. “I’ll never see my Grace again!” He shouts, hands tremblings as he releases his grip on her._

_“I-I’ll never see Grace again…” Jefferson whispers, falling to the floor in defeat._

_Alice kneels down and hugs the man tightly, rubbing his back._

_“You_ will, _Jeffy,” she says, voice soft and comforting. “Don’t give up,_ never _give up, Jeffy.”_

_“But it’s impossible!” He cries, looking at the woman before him. “It’ll never work…”_

_Alice cups his face, eyes fierce as she speaks, “you can’t give up, Jeffy, you’ll keep your promise to Grace and see her again, you’ll hold your little girl once more and don’t you_ ever _give up because_ I _will never give up on you.”_

_Jefferson stares up into her confident forest-green eyes, no traces of lies in them and he felt hope once more…she was his only hope now._

_“I-I won’t give up,” he says, barely a whisper but Alice catches it and smiles, hugging him tightly._

_He clings to the woman, his lifeline…the only remaining bit of his sanity was within her._

Jefferson wakes from the dream, the vivid feeling of Alice’s arms around him giving him a comfort he hasn’t woken to in years. The brunet turns over in his bed, memories from the night before crossing his mind and for a moment he feels his heart twist, the sadness she displayed hurt him beyond words and yet knowing that he was able to help her out of her despair - if only slightly, only momentarily - made him smile. Her name was ‘Hope’ now…it was such irony, she’d given him so much hope back in their world and yet here, seeing her yesterday, it looked like she herself had no hope left in her. How had she become so broken? What had lead to this? What had killed her hope and extinguished the fire in her eyes? What had stolen her radiating smile and vibrant eyes? The thought made Jefferson sick, sick to know that after all this time he’d found her in such a state…would he have been able to stop all this from happening if he’d searched for her long ago? Jefferson hadn’t seen her in years, and over time she’d only become a passing thought, a memory - a painful one, one he chose to block out unable to withstand anymore pain. However, even after all this time he still felt a familiar pull to her, like the other half of himself he’d lost in Wonderland so many years ago…why hadn’t he looked for her earlier?

“Alice,” the brunet breathes, staring at the wall across from him.

The sun shown through his curtains, the large room empty and silent reminding him once again of his loneliness. The soft brush of fur against his hand gains the man’s attention, looking down Jefferson smiles at the small creature on his bed, lifting his hand he pets the animal before picking it up and holding her above his face.

“Good morning, Hope,” the brunet greets the white rabbit, the soft purring he hears lets him know the rabbit’s happy.

Hope had been yet another casualty to this world of non-magic, ever since leaving Wonderland his once chatty companion could no longer talk to him, but her understanding of him when he speaks is thankfully still present.

“I miss her,” Jefferson says softly, and the rabbit’s ears fall as though to say; _I miss her too._

With a sigh Jefferson gently sets Hope back down on the bed and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes, throwing his legs over the edge of the mattress to stand and begins to ready for the day. His only thoughts were of Alice, the way she somehow managed to tame the madness within him in his worst moments, giving him hope when there was none, but one question remained…why had she left him? He remembers dreaming of her in moments he’d managed to close his eyes back in Wonderland, would call her name any time he heard a noise made that was not by him, and yet every time it was never her.

‘ _Why did you leave me, Alice?’_

Walking out of him home Jefferson makes his way towards town, preferring to walk, he liked the feeling of the crisp wind against his skin…it made him forget, cleared his mind in moments like these. Glancing up at the bright sky Jefferson’s eyes automatically squint, watching the birds fly overhead and the sounds of nature around him. Walking into town Jefferson found himself headed towards the café, entering the warm room he looks around, looking for Alice and when he sees no signs of her he feels…worried? Why would he be worried? It wasn’t until yesterday that he’d realized she was even working here, and yet he couldn't shake the sinking feeling. Walking to the front counter he waits for one of the waiters to approach him.

“How can I help you, Sir?” The man asks, practiced smile in place.

“Is Ali- Hope, is Hope here?” Jefferson asks, still not used to her new - her false - name.

“Oh…actually Hope’s late for her shift,” the man nonchalantly replies, shrugging but Jefferson suddenly feels a sinking feel settle in his stomach like lead. “She’s usually on time, maybe she over slept…but if you see her please let her know this can’t happen again.” the man says, before moving to help another customer.

Something wasn’t right.

“Jefferson?” A voice behind the man says, making him jump and whip around.

The brunet couldn’t deny the relief he felt wash over him, there she stood petite and frail with a small smile, wide green eyes staring up at him and for a moment Jefferson stills - it could have all been a fiction of his imagination, but did her eyes seem…brighter?

“Good morning, Hope,” the brunet smiles, adoring eyes taking her in.

“Black coffee?” She asks, her smile pulling a little wider.

Jefferson chuckles, “yes please.”

“Coming up,” Alice replies, moving around him to get behind the counter. “Sorry I was late!” She calls out to her colleague, getting to work on the Hatter’s order.

Jefferson moves to his usual seat, back to the wall as he watches her move fluidly around her fellow workers and the brunet couldn’t help but notice that her smiles seemed more genuine - if only a little - and wondered what had caused it, wishing to know what was making her happier than she had been the day before. It was a slow day at the café and Jefferson felt relaxed by the lack of hassle around him, reaching into his coat pocket the man pulls out a pocket-notepad and pen, flitting it to a new page he presses the tip of the pen to paper and slowly begins sketching. Something was always so calming to Jefferson about drawing, his hand moving automatically without any real thought behind what he was creating and always preferred using pen over pencil for this - feeling like whatever he produced was more authentic if he couldn’t erase any mistakes made and instead morphed it into part of his illustration. In moments like these the world would quiet around him, since leaving Wonderland the young man had found this to be his method of silencing his head - but only ever slightly.

“You’re really talented,” a voice beside Jefferson says, making the man jump and almost run a line through his drawing. “Shit, sorry!”

Looking up the brunet sees the apologetic smile of Alice, tray in hand with his order and a few others.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Alice says, stifling a chuckle as she expertly holds the tray in one hand and sets his coffee down on the table, then sets down a blueberry cheese cake beside the cup.

“I didn’t order this,” Jefferson says, looking at the pastry in confusion.

“I know, I just thought you might like it,” she says with a small, shy smile.

“Actually, blueberry’s my favorite,” he replies, smiling charmingly up at her.

“I had a feeling…it’s mine too,” she says, green eyes meeting his icy blues and the duo stare at each other for a moment before the calling of a voice breaks them apart. “Gotta get back to work,” Alice says with a soft sigh, but her smile remains.

“I love white rabbits,” she adds with a wider smile before leaving, and Jefferson looks down at his drawing; a small white rabbit holding a hat.

He can’t help but think, ‘ _I know.’_

Jefferson silently watches Alice work, a small part of him - the only hope within him that remained - wondering if she did remember him, if only a little and looking down at the blueberry cheesecake the man smiles…maybe she did remember him, even if she didn’t know it.

_“Jeffy!” The familiar voice of Alice calls out, the man jolts awake and cups the back of his stiff neck from the way he’d been asleep over the desk._

_“Alice?” The brunet says, unable to help the smile that tugs at his lips upon seeing her._

_“It’s me!” She says, practically bounding over to him and sits on the chair beside his like she always does. “I managed to steal some cakes from the kitchen for us.”_

_Jefferson can’t help but smile at her enthusiasm, setting down a plate with a slice of blueberry cake before him._

_“Darn, I should have asked if you liked blueberries,” she mumbles with a small frown, looking like a sad child. “I just love them and I hadn’t had sweets in so long, I thought only of myself-”_

_“Alice, it’s okay,” Jefferson interrupts, placing a calloused but warm hand on hers. “I love blueberries.”_

_The young woman beams up at him, “you do?”_

_“They’re my favorite.”_

_“I knew I liked you,” she jokes with a beaming smile, taking the fork with her other hand - not moving the one he had in his grasp, he notes._

_Cutting off a bite she holds the fork to his lips and Jefferson feels his heart skip a beat, heat raising in his cheeks as he leans in to wrap his lips around the fork, their eyes never leaving one another. Chewing the cake Jefferson swallows and smiles, noting the dusting of pink on her cheeks._

_“It’s delicious,” he says softly, and Alice swallows softly, her demeanor shy._

_Taking a bite of her own the girl hums, leaning her shoulder against him and their hands remain wrapped with one another._

_“It really is,” she says softly, feeding him another bite._

_“Thank you, White Rabbit,” he says with a kind smile, feeling a little shy about the pet name._

_Alice looks up at Jefferson, eyes bright and smile brighter._

_“It’s my pleasure, Jeffy,” she says, kissing his cheek before eating another bite._

_The extra fork remains unused between them, hands never leaving one another._

Jefferson smiles at the fluffy white rabbit he’d drawn, realistic large and innocent eyes staring back at him, Alice had been his ‘White Rabbit’ and would always be just that - something he loved and strived to protect. The young man wanted to spend more time with Alice, drawn to her stronger than ever before with the hope that maybe she _did_ remember him, and thus stayed in the café until her shift was over.

“I’m about to leave, want anything else?” She asks, smiling kindly - genuinely - at him.

“Just the check…” Jefferson replies, boldly adding before she turns away. “And possibly some of your time?”

Alice looks down at him, searching his kind - hopeful - eyes and soft smile before smile spreads across her own lips.

“Alright, just give me a minute,” she says, collecting the empty plate and mug from the table before turning to walk away, and after few moments returns wrapped up in a large black coat. “Ready to go?”

“What about the bill?” Jefferson asks, still standing and slipping on his own coat he’d taken off earlier, tucking away the notepad and pen in the breast pocket.

“Don’t be silly, Jeffy,” Alice chuckles, smiling up at him. “You gave me twenty bucks yesterday, it’s more than enough to cover this time _and_ last time, now c’mon.”

Jefferson chuckles and follows her out of the café and into the cold winter breeze, the two of them instinctively tightening their coats around their bodies.

“So where to, Jeffy?” Alice asks, looking over at the tall brunet as they walk down the road.

He chuckles and smiles happily at the familiar nickname, “well since you work at a café I don’t think you’ll want to go for coffee.”

The two chuckle, “smart, you’d be right…so what does that leave?”

“How about we go for a few drinks?” Jefferson asks, trying to not come off as a creep.

Alice pauses for a moment to think and smiles, “I could go for a few drinks, defiantly a beer.”

“Alright then, my treat,” the brunet says with a smile, the two walking in step.

The duo get to the local bar in no time, businessmen and women all winding down after long days, beers and various drinks in hand and soon after Jefferson and Alice are apart of the relaxed unwinding happening within the bar. Alice and Jefferson sit across one another, laughing and smiling with mirth at the fun and friendly conversations that easily spurred on between them, and with each smile, giggle and outright laugh Alice releases Jefferson feels his world brighten that much more - the realization only hit him then, as she spoke about working in a art supply store before she’d gotten her job at the café, that she’d always been the light at the end of his tunnel and until seeing her again he’d been lost in darkness. After long conversations and several rounds of beers the couple all but stumble out of the bar, his arm wrapped around her waist to keep the small girl steady, he was slightly more sober then she was despite having drank the same amount.

“I should get you home,” Jefferson slurs slightly, walking towards a taxi he’d hailed.

“Crap…no, I-I need to sober up before going home…” she slurs, leaning against Jefferson for support. “M-My roommate would be pissed if I came back home drunk.”

“Alright then, come back to mine and we’ll get some water and coffee in you until you sober up,” the brunet says, trying to be a gentlemen as he held the door of the cab open for her and helped her inside.

Sliding in after her Jefferson tells the cabdriver his location, and steadies Alice against his shoulder feeling warm all over when she leans against him and buries her face against the crook of his neck.

“Thank you for today,” Alice breathes, smelling of liquor. “I had fun,” she says softly, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Jefferson’s cheek.

The man is thankful for the surrounding darkness because she’d undoubtedly see him blushing, but he couldn’t help but wonder if she could hear his thudding heart with her head rested against his chest, her knuckles brushing against his in between them. The drive to Jefferson’s living space had seemed like an eternity yet only seconds long, the car slows to a stop and Jefferson gives the man a generous amount of money before existing the car and helps the young woman out before sending the cab off. Alice stumbles slightly, Jefferson catching her before any real damage can be done as they walk up to the large mansion and guides her inside, setting her down gingerly on the living room couch. Shrugging out of his coat Jefferson helps Alice out of her own.

“I’ll be right back,” he says, going into the kitchen Jefferson grabs a large liter bottle of water and turns on the coffee pot to brew some fresh coffee.

“Jeffy?” A voice calls out, turning around the brunet is met by Alice standing in the doorway with a look in her eyes he can’t decipher.

Jefferson walks over to her, feeling as though he needs to steady her and keep her from falling “Alice, you shouldn’t be stand-”

Once within arm’s reach the young woman reaches out and grips his shirt, pulling Jefferson in and kisses him hard, her fists tightening at the front of his shirt holding him relentlessly close. For a moment the brunet is taken aback but surges forward, toned arms wrapping around her small waist and holds her flush against him, her slender hands slowly loosen from their hold on his clothing and slide up to cup the back of his neck. Jefferson’s body felt like it was on fire, a hunger he’d had for Alice since the moment he met her now burning almost bindingly bright within him, and for a moment fear strikes him - the fear of losing this, of losing her, again. However, the thought is sidetracked when he feels her lick into his mouth, tongue and teeth spurred on the need for touch, for intimacy. Jefferson feels her hands move into his hair, clutching and holding him close as if he’d pull away at any moment, but the mere thought of stopping this was almost funny to him. Despite the need for air burning in his lunges but Jefferson doesn’t stop, kissing Alice like it was the last thing he’d ever do when she pulls away slightly, resting her forehead on his neck and breathes heavily.

“I-I’m sorry, I just-” she begins, voice slightly wrecked.

Jefferson holds her a little tighter and she stops speaking, “don’t be sorry…I’ve been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you,” he breathes, pulling back slightly to look down at her - it saddened him that she wouldn't understand the full meaning of his words.

Alice’s green eyes meet his blue orbs and smiles, lips red and kiss-slick.

“Me too,” she says, relieved. “God I’ve wanted to kiss you so bad…couldn’t stop thinking about it…”

And just like that her lips are back on his, this time far more innocent and loving instead of desperately lustful. They take their time, hands on hips and in hair as they explore each other’s mouths, each kiss making Jefferson’s skin rise in the best of ways. Turning them Jefferson presses her hips against the kitchen countertop, hips flush against hers, as his fingers slip into hers Alice tightens their hold of one another, neither wanting to release the other. However, a buzzing begins and Alice all but rips away, suddenly sobered up by the sound.

“I-I’m so sorry, I have to go…” she trails apologetically, staring up at him with longing in her eyes.

“Let me drive you home,” the brunet offers but the young woman shakes her head.

“No, it’s okay…I live right up the road, I’ll be fine,” Alice says, voice soft but there’s a finality to it that makes Jefferson only nod.

“Alright,” he agrees, despite himself. “Let me just walk you to the door.”

Alice smiles and the two walk to the front door, hands still linked, and despite the short distance Jefferson hadn’t been so happy in years, one thought in his mind.

‘ _Why hadn’t I looked for her sooner?’_

Once they reach the front door Alice turns around and kisses him softly once more and the young man happily kissing back, they remain that way for a moment, making out like teenage lovers until breaking apart and smile at each other like fools.

“Give me your phone,” she says, holding a hand out.

Jefferson quickly fishes the device from his back pocket and hands it to her, watching her delicate fingers type in digits before passing the phone back.

“I won’t hold out hope, but I’d like to hear from you…maybe even see you again,” she says, looking up at him with hope in her forest-green orbs.

“As would I,” he replies, placing a final gentle kiss on her rosy lips before watching her leave, disappearing up the road.

Closing the front door the young man leans against it, head tilted back and smiles wide, still able to taste her on his tongue and lips - he hasn’t felt happier.

_The Hatter stares at Alice, wondering how despite every horrible thing Wonderland had done to his life, he was beginning to not regret being in this world as much…simply knowing he had Alice of nothing else._

‘ _I can’t believe I kissed him…’_ Hope thinks to herself with a smile, walking briskly up the darkened and iced road.

Ever since she’d seen Jefferson he was the only thought on her mind, but that day at the café was not the first time she’d seen him, thinking back to the first time she’d seen the man through a mass crowd and almost felt the wind leave her lungs. He was gorgeous, blue eyes and domineering stance, dressed in expensive yet worn clothes he wore with confidence made her knees weak - he was perfect. However, back then she had been too intimidated by him to even meet his oceanic eyes, let alone speak to him, and there were other factors that stood in her way. In this moment she knew what a mistake that had been. Jefferson would cross her mind at the oddest times, the nameless man with stunning eyes that she believed would cut through her like butter if he’d looked upon her. She’d seen him around town, but only sparsely, figuring out that he was a very introverted person and so she remained with what she knew… _who_ she knew; Gus. She and Gus had been high school sweethearts, so madly in love, until they weren’t.

But with Jefferson, it was different…the feelings were nothing short of _genuine._

Her phone buzzes once again, for a moment Hope feels her heart swell thinking it to be Jefferson, only to have her smile fall at the flashing name and with a sigh she answers.

“Hello-” she beings, she could hardly ever even get a word in edgewise with Gus.

“ **Where are you?** ” The man questions, his impatience clear.

“I’m almost home, just down the road,” she replies, speeding up despite herself.

“ **Hurry your ass up,** ” is all he says before ending the call, and just like that all the happiness Hope felt was stripped from her.

Walking the remaining distance to her shared home, Hope fishes out her keys from her front pocket and unlocks the door, trying to hold herself together as she walks in.

“I’m home,” Hope calls out, closing and locking the front door behind her.

“Where have you been?” Gus questions, large arms folded over his chest.

“I was working late,” the raven-haired girl lies, trying to remain neutral. “I had to help out with inventory.”

“Where’s your coat?” The man questions, raising a suspicious brow.

“I forgot it at the café,” Hope replies, only just realizing she’d left her coat at Jefferson’s house.

The man hums, suspicion still in this eyes before he huffs, “whatever, make sure you don’t fucking lose it, I’m not buying you another one.”

Hope nods slowly, eyes cast down, “sorry, Gus.”

The man says nothing, instead turns away and walks back into his office. With another, silent, sigh Hope moves to their room and strips off the day’s clothes, shoving them into the bottom of the hamper after emptying the contents of her pants onto the bed side table - so that Gus doesn’t smell the alcohol on them - and moves to shower. The hot water cascades down her form, suds of soap followed by each stream from the shampoo she washes into her scalp, and Hope finally feels relaxed once again. Her mind trails back to Jefferson, the way he held her and kissed her with such eagerness it almost made her knees buckle - she could still taste him… _feel_ him against her. She was hoping with everything she had he really would text or call her back, or even forgo both and just see her again, watch her with those icy yet unbelievably kind blue eyes - she adored his eyes and kind smiles. Washing herself clean Hope feels a smile tug at her lips, unable to forget the way Jefferson looked at her with such _want,_ they way he was rough yet caring towards her while they kissed, it all made her heart speed up in the best way.

‘ _Why hadn’t I spoken to him sooner?’_ Is all she can think, feeling foolish for all but running away from him in the past.

Exiting the shower the petite woman reaches for a towel she wraps it around her torso to dry herself, facing the mirror her movements slow, faced with her reflection Hope watches the smile fade from her lips. Her arms and chest were marred with bruises, both new and old and she feels her stomach drop - what would Jefferson think of her disgusting state? He’d be horrified, he wouldn’t want her…Gus has said that no one would want her for so many years, no one but him, and she believed him for so long. However, the brunet’s frost-blue eyes flash across her mind and she olds the towel around her tightly, Jefferson was different, she knew it…she didn’t know how, but she just _did_. Walking out of the lavatory Hope changes into her lazier clothes, comfy and clean before crawling into bed and curls up beneath the large comforter. Jefferson was invading her thoughts more so than ever, and Hope could no longer deny the pull she felt for the man, it’s been there since the very first moment she’d seen him, and she knew she was a goner. Seeing Jefferson at the café, speaking to him, it was all making her head swirl in ways she didn’t understand, and invoked feelings she’d never felt before - never _truly_.

Just then, her phone buzzes and Hope shifts and reaches for the device, upon seeing the unknown number she smiles and opens the text.

**Today**

**_Unknown - 11:34pm:_ ** _Hey, it’s Jefferson :)_

Hope smiles and chuckles softly, she never took him for the emoji type. Quickly saving his number, she moves her nimble fingers across the screen to reply.

 **_You - 11:36pm:_ ** _hey there_

After a moment, her phone buzzes again.

 **_Jeffy - 11:39pm:_** _Y_ _ou saved my name as ‘Jeffy’, didn’t you?_

He asks and Hope smiles wider, almost able to hear his playful tone through the pixels.

 **_You - 11:41pm:_ ** _how’d u know that? are u magic?_

 **_Jeffy - 11:41pm:_ ** _Something like that haha_

From then they text back and forth, playful and friendly - if a little flirty - and Hope feels her cheeks hurt from how much she’s been smiling, she hadn’t smiled like this in years. However, when the room door opens the young woman feigns sleep and waits for Gus to disappear into the lavatory for his own shower before texting Jefferson.

 **_You - 12:29am:_ ** _I’m so sorry but i have to go_

 **_Jeffy - 12:29am:_ ** _Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow_

 **_You - 12:30am:_ ** _goodnight, Jeffy xo_

 **_Jeffy - 12:30am:_ ** _Goodnight, White Rabbit xo_

At the pet name Hope stills for a moment, her heart skipping a beat and something almost screams at her from the back of her mind, but for the life of her she can’t understand why the name sounds so familiar. Instead she locks and switches off her phone - to keep Gus from going through it, which he sometimes does - and turns over onto her back and closes her eyes, a smile on her lips and she feels warm all over. The name Jefferson called her rolling around in her mind, it was somehow comforting. The young woman feels her bed dip and the lights switch off soon after, after a moment she opens her eyes and lets them adjust before looking over to her left, at Gus, and she can’t deny how wrong laying beside him feels - how wrong and empty it always felt.

_Alice sits in the large and twisting garden of her mother, she might have hated the castle and disliked Wonderland, but she always loved the vibrant greenery - relished in it on days she was allowed out of the castle. Looking around her Alice breathes in deeply, counting the seconds until she could go see Jefferson again - she could never go when there was light still out in fear of being caught and forbidden from seeing him ever again. Wonderland was an odd place, but growing up as the Red Queen’s daughter left people scared of Alice, no matter how different she was from her mother people always feared her - everyone but Jefferson. She smiles thinking about the young man, he was always so kind to her and made her feel less alone, he gave her a hope she never had before meeting him. Alice had never told him she was the daughter of the woman who had beheaded him, she couldn’t bare the thought of him fearing her like all others did - or worse, hate her for what her mother had done to him._

_“Hello,” a small voice says, light and innocent._

_Alice looks down to see a white rabbit on it’s hind legs and stares up at her with wide blue eyes._

_“Hello,” Alice says with a kind smile, her hands itching to touch the animal’s soft fur. “What’s your name?”_

_“Name?” The rabbit questions, rubbing it’s face with it’s small paws. “I don’t have one, miss.”_

_“Well my name’s Alice,” the raven-haired woman replies, reaching down to pick up the small creature. “Why don’t we call you…” she pauses, but soon a smile curls her lips._

_“Hope?” Alice asks, looking down at the small animal that curls up on her lap._

_“I like it!” The small rabbit exclaims, nuzzling against Alice’s hand._

_The young woman giggles, petting the small creature and the two talk for a while, upon finding out the fluffy animal no longer had a family Alice holds it up face level with her and says._

_“Would you like to live with me?”_

_The rabbit kicks happily, “yes! I want a home and you’re nice!”_

_Alice smiles at the creature’s happy innocence, and the two remain outside talking while Alice pets Hope until the sun goes down - despite having made a new friend her heart still quickens at the thought of seeing Jefferson, and she knew no one else would have that effect on her._

The young raven-haired woman wakes up from her slumber, shifting she sits up and stretches before rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and pauses remembering her dream except…it felt so _real._ Alice could still feel the white rabbit’s fur beneath her palms, hear it’s small voice speaking to her and…and Jefferson, why had he been in her dream? However, despite her confusion, she felt the familiar feeling of happiness and content she’d felt in the dream almost matched how she felt around man in person, and the feeling made her smile - even allowed her to look forward to the rest of the day.

‘ _Jefferson said he’d see me again today,’_ she thinks with a happily, getting out of bed.

Walking into the kitchen to get her morning coffee Alice stops in her tracks, all happiness drains from her along with blood and her face pales. There, in the doorway of the kitchen, stands Gus with her phone in hand.

“Who the _fuck_ is Jefferson?” The man seethes, eyes consumed with rage.

_“Is he pretty, like you?” The rabbit questions and the young woman blushes lightly, looking down to meet the animal’s eyes._

_“He’s very beautiful,” Alice replies, voice slightly hushed as she makes her way down the dim hallways._

_“Is your friend nice?” Hope asks, looking up at Alice from her place on the hood of the basket the young woman carried._

_Alice smiles, “he’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.”_

_“Do you love him?” Hope asks, her small voice unmistakably filled with the sound of wonder._

_Alice’s steps slow for a moment, but her lips spread into a smile and she continues to walk towards the Hatter’s workshop deep within the castle - she knew the answer to that question the moment she’d met Jefferson._

_“I do love him.”_

Jefferson enters the café and moves to take his seat in his usual spot, thankfully who ever was there had left before he'd arrived. Settling in his seat he waits for Alice to arrive and decides to pull out his notebook and draw to kill time, last night's kisses still tingled his lips and he knew he had to tell Alice - tell her about Wonderland, about _their_ world…tell her the truth. The brunet knew it'd be risky to tell her, the fear she wouldn't remember and only think him crazy was a likely possibility, but a part of Jefferson - the insane part that was never truly left behind in Wonderland - knew she wouldn’t cast aside the information, and him along with it…Alice wasn’t like that. However, he didn’t know about ‘Hope’. The worry settled in his stomach like lead, coiling with each passing hour as he waited for Alice to turn up for her job.

Time ticked on and so consumed with his thoughts and art, Jefferson had failed to notice morning turn to dusk until a hand tapped his shoulder, and the brunet jumps as his head snaps towards the source of the touch. He’d hoped it was Alice, but unfortunately he wasn’t greeted by her kind green eyes, instead it was the man from behind the counter from yesterday.

“Hey man, I’m sorry to bother you but you’ve been sitting here and not ordering, and I know Hope usually takes your order but I’m guessing she’s taking today off again,” the man says apologetically, and suddenly the coil of trepidation in Jefferson’s stomach turns to that of dread instead.

“She’s doesn’t come in often?” The blue-eyed man asks, voice devoid of emotion as he slowly puts his notebook away.

“Yeah,” the waiter nods, shifting a bit uncomfortably as a thoughtful look appears on his face before sighing. “It may not be any of my business, but I think it has something to do with her boyfriend…the guy’s a real dick.”

“Boyfriend?”

Alice never mentioned she had a boyfriend…what does this mean for her and Jefferson? A part of the man wants to be angry with her for not sharing such crucial information, but the brunet knew even if she’d told him it wouldn’t have stopped everything that had transpired the previous night.

“Yeah, but I mean…like I said, it’s not my place to say,” the young man says with a shrug, pulling out his notepad. “Can I take your order?”

Jefferson shakes his head and moves to stand, “no thank you,” is all he says before briskly walking past the man and leaves the café, mind racing as to where he could possibly find Alice - only one place came to mind.

 _“This is my secret hiding place,”_ her voice echoes through the madness of his mind, and, as if it were automatic, Jefferson finds himself running towards the woods.

His legs ache by the time he reaches the spot by the river, cheeks flushed from the cold wind lashing at his face and lungs burning with need for rest as his chest heaves for air. Jefferson swallows as he tries to calm down, wincing every time as his throat feels dry and raw from the cold air he’d jaggedly been breathing. However, his mind is still racing, dread weighing him down like a sodden towel and Jefferson cannot understand why.

“Alice!” He bellows, frantic blue eyes searching for the young woman.

This makes no sense, he could not understand why he’d run here because it was very possible she was just sick, and yet no amount of sense could cleanse him of this terrible feeling.

‘ _You’re being crazy, again, Jefferson,’_ the man scolds himself, clutching his head.

There’s no fathomable reason for Alice to be here, and yet-

“J-Jeffy?” A weak voice calls out, and Jefferson’s head snaps towards the sound.

From behind a three stump he sees a hand, pale as snow limp on the floor, rushing over the man gaps in shock and almost stumbles backwards. There, curled in on herself, is Alice beaten black and blue, dried blood crusting at the corner of her lip and on her cupid’s bow. Her once pale face was now marred by cuts and bruises from her temple down to her cheek bones and neck, Jefferson felt his anger flare, madness to find who had done this to her and kill them for harming someone so innocent. Dropping to his knees Jefferson cups her face with shaking hands, his breathing rapid but now with frantic fear.

“W-Who did this to you?!” He questions, harsher than he’d meant but Jefferson couldn’t help himself - someone had hurt Alice, _his_ Alice.

“He was just…j-just angry, he knew I-I left last night…saw y-your name…” she mumbles out incoherently, before going limp against his hold.

“Alice!” Jefferson bellows, shifting to hold her against him. “Alice, wake up, please!”

She does not respond.

Jefferson feels his eyes burn with tears, jaw taut as the madness within him becomes almost untamable, but the need to protect Alice was greater and he moves to pick her up off the cold earth, holding her protectively against him and treks through the forest back to his home in sullen silence - it was the only way he could hear her breathing, albeit softly, but each shallow brush of air against his neck was reassuring.

The person that had done this…they’ll pay, and Jefferson would rather die than let them escape the justice they deserved _._

 _Alice sat in her bedroom, waiting once again for the sun to go down before leaving to see Jefferson, the ‘Mad Hatter’ as everyone called the man…but to her he was just ‘Jeffy’, would always be her Jeffy. Alice hated her mother, hated her for hurting the kind man and she was reminded of the horrible deed every time she’d seen the scar around his throat. The gaping disfigurement a reminder of the wrongs he’d endured in this horrible place…she hated Wonderland, hated her mother, and hated herself for not protecting him. Jefferson had become her happiness in the madness of her world, her hope for escaping, but above all he was her friend…her_ best friend. _She thinks back to the previous night, the way Jefferson looked at her, so close and yet he felt worlds away from her - too far. Without realizing it she’d brought her finger tips to brush over her lips, had he…had he wanted to kiss her? Because if she was being truthful with herself, she knew she’d wanted to kiss him - she’d wanted to kiss him the moment she’d seen him. Jefferson looked crazed when she’d first seen him and a part of Alice told her to run and never return, but standing another moment before the man made her realize that beneath the madness he was broken, the heart of a father shattered because he may never see his daughter again. Alice never knew her father. However, despite everything, despite his moments of doubt Alice could see the hope in his eyes, the spark of resistance she knew he only needed to be reminded of - he’d become her hope before she’d even realized it._

_“Jeffy,” Alice breathes with a smile, her voice the only sound in the room aside from the ticking of the large clock._

_Looking up raven-haired woman watches the arms of the time piece in her room with impatience and the moment it struck eleven she was on her feet, practically flying to the door of her room, but when she’d opened it she was met by a guard._

_“W-Why-”_

_“The Queen knows you’ve been seeing the Mad Hatter, she forbids you from leaving your chambers, M’Lady,” the faceless man replies, stance as still as stone._

_“This is nonsense, let me pass!” Alice shouts, trying to move around the guard only to have his towering form step in her way._

_“I cannot do that,” he says, stoney voice adding. “You are forbidden from seeing the Mad Hatter.”_

_Alice felt her heart shatter within her chest, eyes burning with tears…her only happiness…gone. She knew this would happen, that her mother would destroy her only form of joy yet again, and there was nothing she could do about it. However, that didn’t stop Alice, and she knew what the punishment her defiance would be, and yet she fought against the guard anyway._

_Her only thought as she bellowed and hit the toppling figure; Jeffy._

_“His name is_ Jefferson!” _She screams, straddling the faceless man, attacking him with animalistic ferocity and does not stop despite hearing more of them running down the hall._

The young brunet stares down at the unconscious woman, body limp on his bed and he feels his heart twist despite knowing she’s alive - the shallow movements of her chest easing his fear, but only slightly. Who had hurt her? Who could _ever_ hurt her? The man at the café said her boyfriend wasn’t a kind man, could it have been him? Jefferson’s jaw sets, if it truly was him that man will pay, he’s going to fucking _die_ for what he’d done to Alice. However, just at the moment the unconscious woman coughs and groans drawing his attention back to her, reminding him that there was no way Jefferson would allow himself to leave Alice is side in this state, battered and bleeding on his bed. His top priority was to care for her, going into his bathroom the brunet digs out a first-aid kit and wash cloth, sitting on the edge of the bed he begins to work. Cleaning up the cut above her brow, the blood turning the dark hair to a rust-like color, and with each cleaned wound Jefferson feels both dread and anger consume him that much more. From the top of her swollen cheekbone down to her hands, he gently applied the dressings to her wounds as best he could, disinfecting them all as he went. Leaving her neck for last Jefferson sets down the wash cloth and carefully reaches behind her neck to undo the accessory, sky-blue eyes widening - almost comically so - at the site that greets him; a scar, one almost _identical_ to the scar around _his_ neck _._

 _’S-She…no, but…this was never here before-’_ Jefferson stops himself short, hands trembling with realization. ‘ _This was never here before she…fuck, before she disappeared.’_

The young woman beneath him begins to whimper, with a start the brunet pulls his hands back, but his eyes remain on the jagged scar around her throat, not noticing her eyes flutter open and gaze up at him.

“Jeffy?” Alice croaks out, frail hand moving to reach for his and only upon feeling her gentle touch does he meet her eyes.

“Alice,” Jefferson breathes, utter relief washing over him and moves to hug the young woman, mindful of her wounds.

“A-Alice?” The young woman repeats, the upward turn in her voice making her confusion clear.

Jefferson pulls back, shit, he wanted to tell Alice - _still_ wants to - but not like this, not while she was in such a state.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Is she someone you love?” Alice asks, an unreadable mix of emotion behind her green eyes.

“I-” Jefferson stops himself, trying to figure out how to answer the question - it should have been an obvious one, and yet his words still caught on his tongue.

Does he love Alice? Of _course_ he does. How is that even a question? He always knew he loved her, and now to have her so close but incomplete was driving Jefferson crazy - well, _crazier_. Should he tell her the truth? Would she even _believe_ him if he did? Should he deny it? Tell her about the girl she once was instead? Or tell simply lie and tell her he’d slipped up and called her the wrong name? However, his lack of an answer seemed like enough for Alice, and with a soft grunt the woman sits up.

“I need a drink,” Alice says, stopping his thoughts and he looks at her in slight surprise.

Hurt. Alice looks _hurt_ and it pains Jefferson to know his lack of a response is the reason for it - after all, what else would cause her green eyes to show such heartache?

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” is all the man says, suddenly feeling as though he can’t breathe within the confines of the room.

Jefferson is a coward and he knows it, using her request as an excuse for an easy escape, and despite the aching want within him to hold her the brunet walks out of the room without another word. The house feels excruciatingly quiet, every painting taunting him and buzz of silence almost daunting, and in that moment Jefferson felt betrayed by all that he knew. Ever since Alice disappeared and he was brought to this world of non-magic silence was all he knew, it grew to be his comfort…his solace. However, now it was nothing but an enemy to him once again, his mind unable to forget that the woman he’d fallen in love with so many years ago now in his bed, but his mind seemingly enjoys to discard the fact she doesn’t know who he is - who _she_ is.

_Alice felt her skin sweltering within the straightjacket, shoulders aching with how long she’d been bound and her eyes burned with unshed tears - she couldn’t even cry anymore. How long had she been locked in the dungeon? Weeks? Months? She did not know. There was a barred window high  up in her cell but the young maiden never dared to open her eyes, even when she was being fed by the hand-maidens of the castle she never opened them, the shadows in Wonderland play tricks with your mind and she knew she was slowly losing her sanity each time she opened her gaze onto the world. Cloaked behind the darkness of her eyelids gave her a comfort her mother could never take away from her; memories, memories of Jefferson. She would smile each time his gray eyes crossed behind her eyelids, flashes of his smile and the warmth she always felt when she was around him comforted her through this torture. The sharp pain she felt around her neck from where she’d been beheaded gave her a sense of justice, she deserved the pain, deserved to know how the man she loved had suffered. Alice had begged her mother not to harm Jefferson, pleaded with the Red Queen to spare his life - even if it meant taking her own. Thankfully the Queen agreed to spare him, but her condition was that Alice never went to him or communicated with him ever again, and for a moment the young woman wanted to fight her mother on the condition but stopped herself just in time, knowing if she did not agree her mother would kill him - even her want to be able to leave Wonderland and kill Queen Regina wouldn’t be enough to spare him if Alice disobeyed her. The Red Queen never stood for being betrayed._

_“Alice?” A small voice calls out, making the raven-haired woman jump and screw her eyes shut tighter._

_“Y-You’re not real,” Alice croaks out, shaking her head. “N-Not real…”_

_“It’s me, Hope!” The voice says again, at that her eyes snap open and she whips her head towards the bars of her cell._

_“Hope?”_

_The small white rabbit goes onto it’s hind legs and moves it’s paws, “it’s me!”_

_Alice smiles weakly, forced herself to move and walk over to the cell bars, only for her weak legs to give out and have her crash onto the floor inches from the bars, unable to break her fall with her arms the young woman’s head smacks against the damp stone beneath her. Alice hears a squeak and soon feels the soft brush of fur against her face, the gentle comfort numbs the throbbing pain in her skull and a small smile pulls at her lips._

_Opening her eyes Alice comes face to face with the small creature, “I’ve m-missed you, Hope.”_

_The rabbit nuzzles it’s face against her cheek, “I’ve missed you too, Alice.”_

_After a few silent moments Alice feels her chest constrict, fear washing over her suddenly._

_“You can’t be here, Hope…if they find you they’ll…they’ll…” she trails, unable to tell the innocent animal of the horridness her mother was capable of - the terrible things she’s seen the Red Queen do without batting an eye._

_“But I miss you…I don’t want to leave you…” Hope says, obviously saddened as her short ears fall._

_“I’ve missed you too but…they’ll hurt you if you stay,” Alice croaks, thinking for a moment before smiling - her dried lips splitting but she only flinches at the pain. “Go to Jefferson.”_

_“Your friend?”_

_Alice nods, “he’ll take care of you.”_

_Hope seems to perk up at the prospect but slowly the slight happiness she displayed ebbs away, “w-what about you?”_

_“I’ll be okay, my love…but I…I can’t ever see you again once you leave.”_

_Alice sees Hope’s large eyes begin to water - only in Wonderland could animals cry._

_“Shh….it’s okay, my love,” Alice soothes, forcing herself to smile at the animal despite her pain. “I will always love you, and never forget you…you’re my friend, for now a-and forever.”_

_“But I want to stay with you…I don’t care what happens to me,” Hope says, and the innocent ignorance to the pain the small creature would endure if she’d been found made Alice’s throat constrict with more fear._

_“N-No, Hope, please go find Jefferson…I don’t want them to hurt you…you’re my friend, I don’t want them to hurt you…” Alice pleads, voice cracking and the small rabbit reaches a paw out - soaking the woman’s tears away._

_“Then…then I’ll find you one day, and we’ll be together again!” Hope exclaims, bouncing happily in place._

_Alice smiles at her and nods, “I’ll find you one day, Hope…I-I promise.”_

_The rabbit moves it’s paws happily, leaning in to nuzzle and lick the woman’s face once again and Alice feels herself about to cry despite her smile at the kind gesture._

_“You must go, Hope…lest they find you,” Alice says after a moment, looking into the animal’s large eyes. “Go find Jefferson, but don’t tell him of me, okay?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Please just…just don’t, it’ll upset him if you do and I-I don’t want him to be sad anymore…promise me?” Alice says, voice cracking as her resolve not to cry begins to weaken._

_“I promise,” Hope says, nuzzling the woman one last time before turning and hopping away only to stop just past the cell bars and look back. “We’ll both find you Alice, Jefferson and I…we’ll all be friends again, I promise.”_

_With that, Hope hops away and Alice stares at where the creature had sat, after months of feeling tears only just lingering beneath the surface, unable to let them fall Alice lets out a heart wrenching sob. Despite Hope’s promise, Alice knew she’d never see either of them ever again, and for the first time since being locked away the woman cries at the loss of the only happiness she’d ever known._

Hope sits up on Jefferson’s bed, body aching from what Gus had done to her but can’t stop thinking, each thought - memory? - leaves her more bereft than the last. These…these _memories_ didn’t make sense, each one was more insane than the last and yet…she found herself believing them. However, how did that even make sense? Talking rabbits and surviving a beheading? She must have been channeling something - even if she wasn’t sure what it was - through the stories of _Alice in Wonderland_ as some sort of coping mechanism and yet she knew no matter how much she told herself that, it was a blatant lie - a denial. Her name was Hope…right? Then why…why did she feel so hurt when Jefferson didn’t reply to loving that girl named Alice? Why would she care? The logic in her mind concluded was because she _did_ care for the man and knowing he was hung up on someone else stung, but then something deeper within her screamed it was the pain of being told he didn’t love _her -_ not because of someone else.

_Squeak._

Hope’s head whips towards the door of the bedroom upon hearing the noise, her green eyes trailing down the doorframe until landing on the form of a small ball of fluff on the floor, and upon seeing the white rabbit her eyes widen. The rabbit stood on it’s hind legs as if waiting to be noticed before bouncing off, Hope quickly swings legs off the side of the bed and stands, flinching at the aching she feels all across her body but it doesn’t deter her.

“W-Wait!” The young woman harshly whispers, moving to follow the small creature out the door - her steps only swaying slightly.

Crossing the doorframe Hope looks to her left and finds the rabbit standing once again, meeting her eyes before hopping away once more, and for a moment she caught herself thinking the animal was trying to say; _follow me,_ but she knew the very thought was silly - and yet she still follows after the rabbit. The small white creature hopped down the spiraling staircase of Jefferson’s home and it was only then Hope really took in how large his home was, he must have been rich and thought it was possibly old money that kept him afloat as she’s never seen him working or even mention his - possible - job. However, despite the magnitude of his house it didn’t really feel like a _home_ , and that alone gave the young woman a sense of loneliness. Hope watched the white rabbit round a corner and quickly following behind it she lost sight of the small creature, looking around she recognized the room as Jefferson’s living room and sighed, her little hunt now over and her gaze falls upon a table of crystal glasses, she smiles a little spotting the bottle of Jack on it. Walking over Alice undid the top and poured herself a cup, watching the amber liquid slowly fill the short glass before setting the bottle down and taking a sip, it burned going down but she relishes in the feeling.

“Hope?” A voice calls out, turning Hope is met by Jefferson and looks down at the glass of water in his hand.

“When I said I needed a drink, I meant an actual _drink,”_ the woman says with a ghost of a smile, trying to sound playful only for it to fall flat as the feeling of emptiness fills her chest once again.

“You should be resting,” Jefferson says, walking further into the room. “And _not_ drinking,” he adds pointedly, glancing down at the glass in her hand.

“Yeah well…I’ve never been good at doing what I was told,” she replies, taking another long drink.

The young woman hears Jefferson sigh and place the water onto the table, the quiet between them almost tense enough to reach out and touch, but she knew what questions would be bubbling within them and tried to hold them off for as long as possible.

“So who’s Alice?” The raven-haired woman asks, glancing over at Jefferson who tenses at the question.

“She…” he trails, watching his hands and not her. “She’s someone I love- _loved.”_

The correction should have given her comfort, comfort that her feelings may not be one-sided but instead it claws at her insides worse.

“Tell me about her,” Hope says, about to refill her glass but stops and opts to drink straight from the bottle - it might have been rude but she didn’t care, and Jefferson didn’t seem to mind.

Jefferson looks up at her and lets out a breathy laugh - a mirthless laugh.

“She was everything to me, everything I wasn’t and she gave me hope in my shitty life,” Jefferson answers honestly, looking back down at his clasped hands. “Alice was…she was so strong and kind, gentle and loving to everything around her…to me.”

Hope watches Jefferson with sad eyes, the love he felt for Alice so clear in the way he spoke of her - it almost made her feel jealous. The young woman almost wanted to argue his point of the woman, he had everything - seemingly. However, looking around the room she couldn’t help but notice the lack of personalization, no trinkets, no family photos, fuck…no photos _at all -_ it was as if he were a guest in his own home.

“Where is she?” Asks the raven-haired woman, watching the resigned man on the couch.

“I don’t know,” he answers after a long moment of silence, pale eyes watching her now. “She’s just…gone.”

Hope feels her chest constrict, breathing almost painful now from the distraught look on his face. The pain in Jefferson’s eyes made her feel for him, ache for him even, unable to believe someone could leave behind someone so kind - so perfect. Hope walks over and sits beside the man, taking a long drink from the bottle before holding it out to him, and Jefferson eyes the offering wearily for a moment before taking it. Head tilted back Hope watches his Adam’s apple move with each gulp of the dark golden drink, eyes screwed shut no doubt due to the bitter taste but he doesn’t stop, and when he finally does Jefferson coughs a little and wipes his mouth.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, handing the bottle back to Alice who takes it and drinks a swig of her own.

“It’s your whiskey, but you’re welcome,” she says softly, a small smile on her lips.

Jefferson looks over at the young woman and his eyes soften, but Hope can still see the anger concealed behind them at the state she’s in. She hadn’t seen herself since Gus had lost his temper and lashed out on her, nor did she want to. This wasn’t the first time Gus had beat her, thrown her around and bruised her with large fists and harsh kicks. However, this was the first time someone had _helped_ her. Unable to maintain his gaze Hope averts her eyes by taking another drink, and on her empty stomach she was quickly feeling more and more lightheaded with each swallow. She just wanted to be numb, numb not only from the throbbing bruises but from the pain she felt within her chest…to numb herself from everything Jefferson made her feel.

She almost flinches when she feels long fingers brush her hair behind her ears.

“Who did this?” Jefferson asks softly, voice kind - protective, even.

She’d never trusted anyone, no one in her life had given her a reason _to_ trust them and yet…having known him for only the past few days Hope felt herself trusting him with everything she had.

“My…my boyfriend,” she answers, looking up to study the expression on Jefferson’s face at her answer.

There it was, the anger but also the _pity._

Hope never wanted to be pitied.

Fingers wrapping around tightly on the neck of the bottle Hope takes a few - painful - swallows of the drink and all but throws it at Jefferson, the young man only just manages to catch the bottle with surprise but the black-haired woman is already on her feet.

Glaring at Jefferson she yells angrily, “I don’t need your fucking _pity!”_

The brunet looks taken aback by her sudden outrage but says nothing, face void of emotion as he sets the bottle on the coffee table and stands, towering over her. Sense told Hope she should run, be scared of the near-perfect stranger before her because she honestly didn’t know what he was capable of, and yet…she couldn’t find it in her to fear him. Her angry green eyes meet his blue and one one swift movement the man envelops her into a hug, her hands ball into fists and pounds them against him, screaming to let go, wailing that she didn’t need him or his help. However, through her angered shouts her voice cracks, tears welling up and spilling over down her cheeks.

“I don’t need your pity!” She screams, fighting against the warmth of Jefferson’s hug. 

She couldn’t get used to this kindness…nothing was ever kind to her.

“I’m not pitying you,” Jefferson says, voice level and calm despite her thrashing against him.

“Yes you are!” She cries, body falling limp against his as her words lose their venom. “Everyone only ever pities me…t-the orphan with a bad boyfriend…I’m fucking pitiful…weak.” Hope weeps, clutching onto Jefferson now with trembling hands.

“You’re strong…stronger than you think,” Jefferson objects, voice kind but the finality of it leaves Hope silent. “I miss you, Alice.”

The young woman stills at being called the name again, her heart constricting within the confines of her ribs, torn between happiness and confusion.

“I-I’m not Alice,” the coal-haired woman cries, releasing Jefferson’s shirt to look up at him. “I’m not her…”

“Yes, yes you _are_ Alice,” Jefferson says, looking at her with such conviction the young woman almost believes him. “Your name’s Alice, _not_ ‘Hope’…we met in the castle of the Red Queen, I was trapped there after Queen Regina had left Wonderland with my hat and you first met me while I was making hats for the Red Queen…y-you said that you wanted to be my friend…”

The young woman watches the man ramble on, every word he spoke sounding more insane than the last and yet, despite the outrageousness of his words, there was no traces of a lie in his gray eyes, only truth - and that terrified her. Logically Hope knew he must be insane, but she couldn’t bring herself to believe it, not only because the belief in which he spoke that mirrored itself in his eyes but because everything he’d said almost perfectly explained her dreams - they had to be dreams, right? She felt like they were kindred spirits the moment they met and confirmed it the instant they kissed, the undeniable spark she felt in that moment, and how despite having only just met Jefferson she felt as though she’d known him for so much longer. Was he right? Was she really ‘Alice’? Or was he just insane?

“Y-You’re mad,” the young woman stutters out, trying to shrink away from the man.

“You’re just lying to yourself, Alice, and you know it!”

“No!” Hope screams, shoving Jefferson away from her. “My name’s _Hope_ , and you’re _deranged!”_

Who was he to tell her who she was? To tell her she was Alice with such…such _conviction_ , he was mad - he had to be.

Jefferson stumbles back slightly, gray eyes now cold as ice once they grab hold of Hope’s and the woman shivers under his manic glare. For a moment the young woman feels a pang of panic run through her, realizing it’s the first fraction of a second she felt fearful of Jefferson and the feeling sat sickly in her stomach - as if fearing him was wrong. Clutching her hands into fists the woman spins on her heels and barrels for the front door, her impulse of fight or flight taking over, and Hope was never a fighter. However, just as her frail hand touches the cool metal of the doorknob Hope is spun around and pushed against the door, grooves in the wood digging painfully into her back as Jefferson towers over her small frame. Green eyes look up at the man’s stormy blues, like a predator cornering their prey, Hope felt small and weak against him, and despite the bitter taste of fear still lingering at the back of her tongue she remains still.

“Where are you-”

“I’m leaving,” Hope interrupts, defiance clear in her eyes. “I’m going home,” she adds with clear finality.

“Back to _him?”_ The man seethes, the anger contorting his face not scaring her - his anger wasn’t directed at her, that much she knew. “Back to the man who _beat_ you and left you for _dead?!”_ Jefferson yells, fists slamming against either side of her head against the door making her flinch.

“You’re…you’re _troubled_ Jefferson, I-I can’t stay,” she weakly tries to explain, her own words sounding like a lie even to herself - despite logically knowing there couldn’t be any other reason, Hope still couldn’t believe herself when she called him ‘crazy’.

“No.”

Hope shivers at the simple word, fear or exhilaration, she does not know.

“W-What?”

“ _No,”_ Jefferson repeats, gripping her wrist the man wrenches her away from the door.

“Let me go!” Hope screams, struggling against him.

The brunet huffs and turns around to face the raven-haired woman, only to dip down and pick her up effortlessly, throwing her over his shoulder Jefferson all but stomps up the staircase as she struggles against him.

“This is kidnapping!” She wails, hitting her fists against his taut back. “Let me go!”

Jefferson says nothing, her words and actions muted to him until he tosses her down onto a chair making her yelp and watch him with wide eyes.

“No, this is _keeping you safe,”_ the young man corrects, moving around the room while Hope sits still - shocked. “I’m going to fix this, for you, Alice.”

Safe? How was he able to keep her _safe?_

“W-What do you mean _‘fix’?”_ She questions, but the man does not reply and that only puts her further on edge.

Hope jumps up onto her feet, gunning for the door only to be held back once more, strong arms encircling her as a cloth is pressed over her mouth and nose, and despite her screams of protest she feels her body beginning to go limp, her vision fading.

“I’m sorry,” the man whispers, voice cracking with a sadness Hope so desperately didn’t want to hear. “But…I have to keep you safe, White Rabbit…” those are the last words Hope registers before slipping into oblivion.

_“You’re never to see him again!” The Red Queen screams, backhanding her daughter once again. “He’s nothing but manic filth!”_

_Alice stares up at her mother, forest eyes never losing their defiance._

_“He’s my_ friend!” _Alice croaks back, tears blurring her vision as she speaks with conviction. “I’ll protect him, no. Matter. What.”_

_“He is beneath you, you foolish harlot!” The aging queen bellows, kicking her daughter in the stomach and laughs as she crumples to the floor. “He is nothing, he’s already forgotten about you.”_

_“I’ll never f-forget him…” the young woman says through a cough, glaring up at her mother._

‘I love him.’ _Her mind cries, but she knew uttering those words aloud would seal Jefferson’s fate._

_“He’s my friend,” Alice wheezes, body shivering against the wet stone floor of her cell. “No matter what…I’ll n-never forget him…”_

Hope wakes with a start, ribs and face aching from where she’d been hit in the dream…how is that possible? The young woman has had night terrors in the past and yet, this time just felt… _different,_ like the blows to the face and stomach shuddered through her body like a phantom of a memory, rather than simple body sensations of a dream gone wrong. Hope blinks rapidly, trying to rid her eyes of a lingering haze and reaches up to rub her eyes, or so she tries. Looking down the young woman begins to feel panic upon seeing her wrists duct taped to the armrests of a chair and her mind begins reeling as to how she’d gotten here, fear Gus had finally lost his mind coiling cold in her stomach. However, looking around it takes Hope a moment to realize she isn’t home, surroundings unfamiliar to her until her memory finally registers; Jefferson. She was in Jefferson’s home.

“Hello?” She calls out, voice hoarse from screaming earlier. “Is anyone there?!”

No answer.

Looking around the young woman tugs at her bindings, winching as the adhesive digs further into her skin, but despite the pain she continues to struggle trying to get free. The room is dark, the moonlight streaming through the windows doing little to illuminate the room, only just highlighting certain objects around her, the door was open but only a crack allowing a stream of light in. Hope hears a creak, old wood rubbing against each other and her head snaps up to see the door opening a little wider.

“Jefferson?” Calls out, voice soft but not fearful.

However, instead of the tall brunet Hope’s eyes scroll down and land on the form of a fluffy white rabbit, the same one that had lead her to Jefferson earlier that night - the same one from her dreams…her memories? The small creature watches her from the door and she sighs, feeling her defeat take over until the rabbit hops over and onto her lap. Green eyes meet the animal’s large blue orbs and somehow she feels drawn to the creature, it’s eyes holding words it’s unable to speak to Hope as it watches her from her lap. Just as Hope feels the need to speak the small animal shifts and begins biting at the tape, at first the young woman fears it would bite her but notices how careful the rabbit is the closer it gets to her skin, stopping just in time after having gotten enough of the tape torn away for Hope to yank herself free.

“Y-You’re helping me…” Hope whispers to herself, watching the animal work her other wrist free.

Once done the rabbit sits back and looks up at the young woman once again, a sadness in the animal’s eyes makes her heart tighten, and for the first time in her life Hope wishes she could speak to animals - if only this one creature. Suddenly, the white rabbit jumps off her lap and bounds towards the door, stopping to look back at her - just like it had done earlier, the unspoken words of _‘follow me’_ in it’s eyes. Standing, probably too abruptly, Hope stumbles for a moment but rights herself once she no longer feels dizzy and follows the animal - it hadn’t led her astray yet. Hope is practically running this time to keep up with the rabbit, a sense of urgency clung to the animal that didn’t bother to look back at Hope this time as it leads her to the front door. Opening the barrier Hope continues to run after the creature, following it down the road and deep into the woods.

‘ _Where are you taking me, little one?’_ Hope thinks, but doesn’t stop despite the burn she feels in her lungs - somehow all too trusting of the animal.

Running though the woods Hope pays no mind to the scratches the branches of trees leave on her arms and face, ignoring the silent warnings she feels the woods giving her as she continues to follow the animal that races forwards with ease. However, despite her best effort the young woman’s foot catches in a small divot and falls, the palms of her hands and knees cutting into the rocks on the floor with a yelp. The small creature abruptly stops and turns to look at her, scampering over and bounces in place, the movements make Hope anxious, as if the creature were telling her ‘ _get up, hurry!’_ and so she does. However, Hope stops in her tracks upon hearing a loud shout, the sound carrying through the woods and sends a cold jolt through her body, looking down at the rabbit it seems to have get just as sickeningly scared upon hearing it. The rabbit jets off and Hope follows behind, coming to a small clearing and gasps, eyes rounding as her insides coil tight and cold.

“She’s _mine!”_ Gus shouts, clenched fists crashing down against Jefferson’s face, the man pinned beneath him bruised and bloody.

Hope’s body lurches forward racing towards the men, her mind hardly regretting her movements as she tackles Gus off of Jefferson, a sudden need to protect her savior taking over her with a breathtakingly strong grip - it was a shocking thing to her, despite having clearly abducted her Hope couldn’t help but still want to protect this man.

“Get off of him, Gus!” Hope wails, shoving her boyfriend - her abuser - away from Jefferson.

Gus looks up in shock, furious eyes glaring at her once he registers just who had kept him from attacking, and without a hint of hesitation the man shoves Hope off of him.

“He’s trying to take you away from me, Hope,” the man seethes, glaring at Jefferson who struggles to his feet. “You’re _mine_ and he’s trying to take you away from me!”

“She isn’t ‘yours’,” Jefferson says calmly, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. “She isn’t a _thing_ to be owned.” He finishes, eyeing both Hope and Gus but both to such different levels.

Hope could see the barely concealed anger in Jefferson’s eyes as he looked at Gus, the hateredd and disgust clear for anyone to see, but when his eyes look upon her she was taken aback with the mixed emotions she’d seen - emotions from love to betrayal swirled within his stormy eyes, Hope felt her heart sink knowing she felt the same.

“Fuck you,” Gus says to Jefferson, snapping Hope out of her head. “We’re going home, and if you try this fucking shit again I’ll _kill_ you, do you here me you bitch?”

Jefferson’s eyes shift from hope and turn back to Gus, gray eyes not backing down from the murderous glare they were shown.

“Then give her the choice,” the brunet says, eyeing the man before him. “Give her the choice to leave or stay,” he trails, eyes drifting back towards Hope for a moment. “I’ll respect her choice no matter what…even if I don’t agree with it.”

Hope feels her heart shatter in that moment, the clear look of heartbreak in his gray eyes as Jefferson spoke made her want to weep, his words were nothing but truth once again, and she knew deep down that if she said she never wanted to see him again that he’d disappear from her life as fast as he’d appeared in it - the thought terrified her more than anything else. Hope had opened her mouth to speak, but was curtly cut off by the man beside her.

“She doesn’t _get_ a fucking say in this, she does what I say, and that’s final!” Gus bellows, deep and stubborn voice making bile rise in her throat - how had she ever loved such a man?

“How can you say that?” Jefferson suddenly asks, voice heartbroken as he glares ay Gus. “You have the most beautiful…most _wonderful_ woman in the world and _this_ is how you treat her? You beat her and discard her until it suits you…you don’t protect her, give her the love she so rightly deserves…” he trails with a shaky voice, turning to look at Hope eyes rimmed red with unshed tears. 

“Jefferson…” Hope breathes, her voice lost to the two men before her - but it was only one of them she truly saw.

“I miss you, Alice…I know, I _know_ you don’t remember me, that I just seem like a crazy person to you and that no matter what I say none of it will matter but…but I _remember_ _you_ ,” the brunet begins, unhindered by the tears running down his face. “You were the girl that stormed into my life with the most beautiful heart and warmest smiles I’d ever seen, a young woman with the kindest soul…and my only friend, the _only_ thing that gave me hope when I felt like I had none and the day…the day I _lost_ you was the day I felt like I had no worth, back then it didn't matter to me whether I lived or died, and dear god did I _want_ to die…I’d already lost so much and to lose you too was _maddening_ , going on just seemed so…so _pointless_ …until I promised myself, that no matter what, I’d save you…that I’d find you again and that I’d tell you…”

Jefferson stops, fists tightening at his sides as he swallows thickly, watching Hope as if she were the only thing that mattered to him - as if she were his salvation.

“I promised myself that if I ever saw you again, I’d tell you that I love you, Alice.”

Suddenly, as if being hit by a train, something within her snaps upon hearing his declaration and the truth is there for her to see.

“I’m Alice,” breathes the young woman with wide eyes, her hands begin to tremble as her reality - or what she _thought_ was her reality - is pulled out from under her like a rug. 

The young woman stands stalk still, her heart thrashing within her chest as if it were trying to escape, beating against her ribs in a maddening mix of happiness and anguish. Jefferson stands there, watching her with a broken expression but the love in his eyes - love directed at _her_ \- left her breathless and yearning for him. Logic no longer mattered, because in that moment she could no longer deny each ‘dream’, each emotion, and each _instinct_ that drove her to Jefferson…he’d telling the truth all along; she _is_ Alice. Every memory of the time they’d spent together leaves her feeling warm, only to have the comfort torn away from her at the memories of their time apart - both in this world and the last - it leaves her feeling nothing but cold. How could she have forgotten him? Forgotten Jefferson? In Wonderland the thought would have been unfathomable, and yet here she was, only _just_ remembering who this man was. Alice feels the hot wetness roll down her cheeks but she doesn’t care, not when each part of her to a molecular level screams to be in Jefferson’s arms.

“I-I remember,” Alice gasps, watching Jefferson with rounding eyes.

The brunet’s expression lightens, a smile pulling on his lips as a flicker of hope swirls in his blue eyes.

“Ali-”

“That’s _enough!”_ Gus suddenly bellows, charging at Jefferson with something clutched in his raised fist - a rock.

Alice’s head snaps towards the man, inhaling sharply she shouts for Jefferson to watch out but it’s too late, watching with horrified eyes as Gus strikes him down with a blow to the head sending the man crashing limply to the floor.

“NO!” Alice screams, barreling towards Gus with an all consuming rage.

After years of being treated like nothing, like a hindrance to his life and only for her happiness to be stripped from her by him - again - Alice loses it, a blinding red rage egging her on as she punches and shoves against Gus effectively backing him away from Jefferson’s body.

“I’m _not_ yours!” Alice shouts, kicking at the man’s stomach and watches as he stumbles back in surprise. “I’m not a _thing_ and I _hate you,_ I’ve always hated you! You can’t control me any more!”

With each word Alice hits him again, stunning him with each blow and making sure to strike before he can attack, but her good luck could only last so long until Gus caught hold of her wrist in a vice-like hold. The man glares up at her, slowly straightening from his hunched over position and Alice feels her bravery draining, uselessly struggling against the man’s hold of her.

“You’re never leaving me, _Hope,”_ Gus seethes, mockery in his voice as he smirks devilishly at her.

Alice opens her mouth to scream for help, but before she’s able to utter a sound a arm wraps around her middle and pulls her into a tight hold, and watches as Gus is kicked backwards. All at once the man is…. _gone._ Gone? Alice stares ahead of her in shock, mouth agape and eyes rounded, Gus disappeared, but…but _how?_

“He’s been pushed through the barrier of the town,” a voice behind her explains, the arm around her tightening slightly. “If you go past the barrier, you’re just gone…it’s why I brought him here.”

Alice looks over her shoulder and she feels her heart sink, the protective arm around her suddenly going slack as the man behind her falls to his knees.

“J-Jefferson,” Alice fearfully calls out, whipping around and crouches down cupping his bloody face. “Oh my god, Jeffy,” she breathes, tentatively ghosting her hand over the bloody and gaping wound on his temple.

“I-I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, Alice,” Jefferson says blearily, eyes hardly able to focus on her face. “I s-should have…protected y-you…my White Rabbit…” the brunet trails, body sagging against Alice as consciousness alludes him.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Alice rushes out, trying to maintain eye contact with the beaten man before her. “Stay with me Jeffy, please stay with me, y-you’ll be okay! Just stay with me, _please!”_

“Do you really remember me?” Jefferson asks, voice just above a whisper.

Alice cries harder at the question, cradling the man in her shaking arms.

“I do, I do remember you,” she weeps softly, watching a ghost of a smile tug at his lips before he goes fully limp against her. “I remember you…”

_“Hey Jeffy?”_

_The Hatter turns to look at Alice, “yeah?”_

_The young woman smiles shyly at him, “we’ll always be together, right?”_

_Jefferson feels his manic heart skip a beat, “always.”_

_“Promise?”_

‘I’d never leave you, Alice…I love you,’ _Jefferson thinks, taking the woman’s hand in his and gently squeezes._

_“Promise.”_

Jefferson blinks open his blurry eyes, squinting at the bright light above him and winces, body aching numbly but the throbbing in his head makes him dizzy.

“Jeffy?” A soft voice calls out, and it makes his heart jump.

Slowly opening his eyes the brunet takes in his sterile white surroundings; a hospital room.

“How are you feeling?” The voice, Alice, asks.

Looking to his right he sees the young woman, relief washing over her but the undertone of worry still clear in her demeanor, he feels a soft pressure and trails his hazy eyes down to her her holding his hand.

“Okay,” he rasps, looking back up at her with a soft smile. “You?”

“We’ll talk later, you rest,” is all she says, and this time her words don’t leave an emptiness in him like they had before.

_Alice stares out of her cell, cold body warmed from within as she thinks of the man who gives her hope - of Jefferson._

_“I’ll find you one day and we’ll be together again Jeffy…I promise.”_

“Careful, silly,” Alice chuckles, leading the man into his house, her arm around his waist despite his reassurance that he was fine - the doctors had cleared him and discharged him that afternoon after all.

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” he chuckles softly, following her into the living room once closing the front door.

The past week had been hectic, from dealing with police and explaining what had happened to Gus suddenly disappearing but Jefferson and Alice stuck with their story of a scorned and abusive lover who ran away once he’d realized what he’d done, and with no witnesses the police closed the case. The duo had spent any time alone hardly speaking to one another, both unsure of where to begin aside from shallow pleasantries. Alice was treated for her bruises and was even kept in the hospital over night, but was cleared and despite being able to leave she remained in the hospital with Jefferson until he too was discharged. However, as the two sit on the couch and see the bottle of Jack from so many nights ago they go silent, the events of the past night coming to the forefront of their minds and know it’s time to speak about everything - but neither do. Jefferson watches the woman sat beside him from the corner of his gray eyes, hands twisting within the other nervously, unsure of how to begin when Alice speaks first.

“Thank you,” her words take him by surprise and he turns to look at her properly, confusion clear on his face and from a side glance the young woman chuckles weakly upon seeing his expression.

“You protected me when I couldn’t protect myself…” she begins, worrying at her lower lip during pauses. “You never gave up on me and I can never thank you enough for that, Jeffy,” she finishes, the nickname spoken with a hint of hesitance.

“Don’t _thank_ me, you never have to thank me Alic-” the man stops himself, biting his tongue just in time - or too late - to correct himself. “Hope.”

“No,” Alice blurts out, looking up at him with sad eyes. “Please, Jefferson, _never_ call me that…I’m Alice, I _finally_ remember who I am and I never want to go back to…to _her,_ to a person I was pretending to be…to a person who didn’t know who _you_ were.”

Jefferson watches her, his chest swelling at her words and the man is hardly able to stop himself, leaning forward the young man gathers Alice in a tight embrace, and to his surprise she wraps her arms around him without a hint of hesitance.

“I missed you, Alice,” Jefferson says, voice muffled against her shoulder as he hugs her tighter.

“I missed you too, Jeffy,” Alice replies, voice cracking slightly as she feels her throat squeeze.

The two remain in each others’ arms for a long while, until Alice pulls back and looks up at the man before her adoringly, they smile - really smile - at each other for the first time since entering this world and both feel a weight they’d never known was there lifted from them. Alice and Jefferson remain in each others’ arms, Alice laying against Jefferson’s chest as they begin to talk, the rumble in his chest when he speaks a calming sensation for Alice - the young man at peace with simply having her in his arms once again. Alice explains what had happened back in Wonderland not that she remembered everything, from why she’d suddenly disappeared to the scar on her neck. However, despite everything she never gave up on Jefferson, and until the spell - which Jefferson explains to her - she’d never forgotten about him. Upon hearing her words Jefferson feels tears pull at his eyes, unable to forgive himself for believing Alice had chosen to leave him and especially for never having looked for her until recently.

“I’m sorry,” Jefferson says once she goes silent, looking down at the woman rested on his chest with sad eyes and a knitted brow. “I’m sorry I didn’t come find you sooner.”

Alice shifts, leaning on her forearm to look down at Jefferson, a slender hand rested against his chest as she speaks, “I forgive you…and we’re together now, that’s all that matters.”

The brunet wanted to argue, but bites his tongue the moment his icy eyes meet her forest green, the age-old spark between them reigniting within an instant - the internal feeling almost felt like a physical blow, and Jefferson knew Alice felt it too. Tentatively reaching up Jefferson tangles his fingers into her dark silken locks, the pads of his digits brushing against the nape of her neck and gently tugs down as he reaches up. Alice slowly follows down to meet him halfway, the press of her lips against his own felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before, despite having kissed her before this was somehow all new to him - because this time he wasn’t kissing ‘Hope’, no, he was kissing _Alice._ Her lips were as soft as rose petals against his own, slightly chapped, lips. The kiss was innocent, nothing more than a bush of lips against another, both parties slowly molding against one another as the beating of their hearts slowly pick up, and a sense of anticipation making their skin rise. Alice shifts, slowly straddling Jefferson’s hips so their chests are flush against one another as she runs her hands up his chest and cups his sharp jaw within her hands. The young man places a hand on her hips, almost reeling from how perfect she feels against him, how _right_ she felt in his arms and Jefferson knew he’d rather die than ever lose Alice again.

“Alice,” Jefferson breathes against the the young woman’s lips, not calling out but saying the name as if to test it, to taste it on his tongue and know it was real and not just another fantasy in his manic mind.

“I’m here,” Alice whispers, placing gentle kisses across the man’s jaw and neck. “I’m not going anywhere, Jeffy…never leavin’ you ever again, I promise.”

Jefferson smiles warmly at her words, reminding him of a promise they had made to each other - in what feels like a life time ago - warm his chest with new hope once again.

Alice pulls back slightly, watching him with dimmed green eyes as her thumb strokes the angle of his jaw, “beautiful,” she breathes, watching him with an adoring gaze.

“Always so beautiful,” Alice says, leaning down to kiss him once again, this time deeper with an undertone of need Jefferson felt bone deep.

Alice tilts her head slightly to the side, lip pressing now open mouthed kisses full of teeth and tongue, but just as slow and savoring as before. The couple take their time, the world around them no longer mattering as they reconnect and finally give into the love they’d felt for each other in this world and the last - indulging in a connection of souls far beyond their understanding. With each tug of teeth on kiss-swollen lips and swipes of warm tongue against another Jefferson felt himself melding with Alice, his heart unable to contain the joy he felt at finally having her back in his arms and the young woman felt the joy and lust  the man radiated - if not more. Their slow kisses slowly grow with urgency, each kiss growing more frantic as their hearts pound almost in time, and their wandering hands search for more skin with need to feel the other - if only to validate the reality of having each other once again.

“Jefferson,” Alice breathes voice almost needy, quickly growing impatient with the barrier of clothes between them.

The young woman rolls her hips, feeling his growing need press against the apex of her legs, and shivers at the groan he emits as he pulls her down for another desperate kiss.

“I want you,” gasps the raven-haired woman, clutching at his shirt. “I need you…”

Jefferson looks up at her with lust hazed eyes, the love and adoration for her clear in his gaze and it makes her smile, leaning down to kiss his normally pouted lips - she’d do anything to keep him from ever frowning again. The young man beneath her shifts and Alice follows, smiling happily when Jefferson moves her and holds her bridal style before standing and walks up the stairs with her in his comforting arms. Alice looks up at Jefferson and kisses his jaw, her face flushing when he looks down at her with a heartwarming smile.

“I love you, Jeffy,” Alice says just as they make it through the barrier of the bedroom, the man stills for a moment and ducks his head to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I really love you.”

“I love you too, Alice,” the young man replies, sitting her on the mattress and leans down to kiss her softly. “I love you so much…for now and forever.”

Alice smiles up at the Hatter, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “forever?”

Jefferson smiles, slowly moving forward to lay her on the bed until their bodies are pressed together once more.

“Forever,” he replies, kissing her in a way the seals his promise to her - promising her his heart.

“Forever,” Alice repeats with a soft smile, but this time not as a question but an answer and kisses Jefferson back promising him her heart in return.

The young woman shivers upon feeling Jefferson’s hand slipping under her shirt, his large hand warm against her skin almost burning her as they trail up her side and bunch up the fabric, and slowly he helped her pull the shirt away. Jefferson trails slow kisses down her neck and chest, her breathing becoming shallow as her body arches against his touch allowing him to reach behind her and undo the clasp of her bra. Tossing yet another barrier between them aside and the brunet looks down at Alice, marveling at the pale expanse of her bare skin, flushing under his gaze until his darkened gray eyes meet her green orbs once again. Reaching for the hem of his own shirt Jefferson tosses it away and leans back down, full lips pressing gentle kisses to the sensitive skin of her breasts before lapping over her peak, feeling her nipple go taut against his tongue and revels in the soft gasp Alice emits at the warm caress.

“Jefferson,” she gasps softly, digits tangling into his hair.

Alice feels her body most vibrating with need, hands trembling slightly as she burns from within at each touch and kiss Jefferson gifts her with. The brunet gently tugs her nipple from in between his teeth making Alice moan softly above him, his hands slowly slowly trailing down the taut expanse of her stomach with the flirtation of his nails until they reach the band of her jeans and slowly undo them. Popping the button open he trails wet kisses down her torso, slowing as he tugs down her jeans - making sure to leave her underwear in place - and once another barrier is discarded Jefferson places soft kisses along Alice’s inner thigh, sucking and marking the flesh as his own and stops once reaching her moist center. His eyes move up and meet the young woman’s, the silent pleads were clear to see and he grins at her, sultry yet adoring before pressing his nose against her underwear, a slow wave of pleasure rolling through him at the moan she releases. Mouthing against the damp fabric Jefferson continues to tease Alice, stretching out this moment and imprinting each moment to memory, each sensation, movement, and sound never to be forgotten by him. 

“Gorgeous,” Jefferson says, watching Alice writhe beneath him from the slightest touches - from _him._

Alice looks down at Jefferson, legs spread wide and for the first time in years she feels pleasure, pure, lustrous pleasure coursing through her veins, every caress and sensation all new to her. The young woman moves and sits up, capturing Jefferson’s lips in another heated kiss, her hands trailing down his taut stomach and makes work of his pants. Once the top button in open she cups him through the fabric, feeling pleasure pulsating within her at the moan Jefferson sounds and the way he rocks into her touch, making her feel wanted  - _really_ wanted - for the first time, even Gus never made her feel this way. Jefferson helps Alice rid himself of his pants and boxer-briefs, her eyes trail down to his length, erect and standing at attention just for her - the knowledge alone that she has such an effect on him makes her shiver.

“Come,” Alice says, shifting further up the bed and discards her underwear as she moves.

Both souls bare to each other and the couple take a moment to drink the other in, both naked in more ways than one and they know it, somehow more vulnerable to each other in this moment than any other and yet both feel safe with the other. Jefferson crawls onto the bed on all fours, meeting Alice halfway up the mattress and gently cups her neck and reels her in for another kiss as he sits back on his heels. Despite the confidence the young woman before him displays Jefferson knows how horrible Gus had been to her for years and wants to take this at her pace, her pleasure alone in the forefront of his mind, and if she were to tell him to stop or that she wasn’t ready he’d stop and wait until she felt comfortable enough to open up with him like this again. However, Alice surges forward, straddling his lap and holds him flush against her frail body, Jefferson shifts his legs out from under him and wraps his arms around Alice, kissing her back with just as much need.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks the moment she breaks the kiss, voice raspy but serious and kind as he look up into her eyes - searching. “We can stop, it’s okay.”

Alice looks down at the man, slightly taken aback by his words as a moment of insecurity hits her but the feeling fades when she realizes why Jefferson would suddenly ask if she was ready, and so instead she smiles.

“I’m ready,” Alice replies softly, pressing a kiss to his red lips. “I love you, Jefferson.”

The brunet smiles lovingly at her, “I love you too, Alice.”

The young woman move and braces herself on her knees, reaching in between their bodies and gently wraps her hand around Jefferson’s length, feeling his stiff want for her and strokes him a few times, drinking in and memorizing the way his face contorts with pleasure and the small gasps he releases. Moving further up onto her knees Alice positions Jefferson at her entrance and slowly lowers herself, mouth agape and brows knitted as she slowly sinks down onto him, impaling herself with his length inch by thick inch until she’s taken him in completely. The duo still for a moment, her nails dug into Jefferson’s back and his hands gripping Alice’s hips as the two try to find their step and regulate their breathing, opening their eyes the couple takes in the other’s flushes faces and they smile, even giggling as they lean in to kiss the other.

“I love you,” Alice breathes, lifting herself up with a shallow moan and gasp.

“Love you,” Jefferson replies, peppering her neck and chest in kisses as she moves above him.

The feeling of Alice wrapped around him was almost maddening and oh so addictive, she felt perfect against him, like a puzzle piece that had _finally_ found it’s place and he never wanted to let her go. Jefferson remains still, allowing her to set the pace as she fucks herself of his cock, their lips hardly parting aside from gasps and wanton moans, bodies slick with sweat as they move against one another - they were each other’s drug, and both of them knew they were addicts for the other. Jefferson felt pleasure shoot down his spine and coil at the base of it, his arms tightening around Alice as he neared his release, each grunt and moan from him just another warrant to his pleasure and attraction to the woman in his arms. Alice’s thighs began to quiver, muscles beginning to burn with exhaustion as she moves on Jefferson, her climax pooling low in her stomach with each thrust making her toes curl and bury her nails further into the muscles of his back.

“J-Jeffy, I’m c-close,” moans the young woman, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. “Fuck me, I-I want you to fuck me,” she mewls, and the man beneath her moans with a nod.

Wrapping an arm at the base of her back Jefferson moves them, slipping out of her and both groan at the loss of the other, laying Alice down on her back and hovers above her as he positions himself in between her legs her and reenters the young woman with a hard thrust. Alice grips the pillow and bed sheet with white fists, tugging at the fabrics as she moans shamelessly beneath Jefferson, the couple watch each other, for a few moments before their eyes screw shut in time with the other reaching their climaxes. Alice tightens around Jefferson, milking the man of his seed as his hips stutter and rampant thrusts slow to a lazy canting of his hips as they ride out their highs, both trembling from heir releases, and blindly kiss as they shiver in each other’s arms. Jefferson growing sensitive slowly pulls himself away from Alice, rolling onto her side only to take the woman into his arms and hold her against him, placing a soft kiss against her damp temple. The remain silent, their pleasure slowly dissipating into tiredness and Jefferson shifts to cover their bare forms under the duvet before the young lovers fall asleep in each other’s arms.

_“Alice, what is love?” Hope asks, looking up at the human from her lap._

_“Well…love is when you connect with someone on a level far beyond this world…when you can’t imagine your life without that other person,” Alice replies, knowing her answer only scratches the surface._

_“So you love Jefferson?”_

_Alice smiles down at the creature, stroking it’s soft fur, “I do love him.”_

Alice slowly wakes, body warm - almost swelteringly so - but she doesn’t mind, the feeling of another body pressed against her back made her feel safe, especially knowing who it was. Slowly shifting Alice turns around and smiles up at Jefferson’s sleeping face, peaceful and kind even in his sleep and the sight makes her heart flutter, tentatively reaching up she ghosts her hand over his jaw, and leaning in the young woman places a soft kiss against his lips. Pulling back she feels herself flush upon meeting his pale eyes, a smile pulls at his lips and she mirrors the genuine gesture.

“‘Mornin’,” Jefferson greets, voice raspy from sleep.

Alice smiles, drinking in the way the sunlight highlights his eyes and pink lips, the way it brings out the chocolate brown of his hair.

“Good morning,” she replies, leaning in for another kiss and feels almost electric when he kisses back.

Pulling back the young couple watch each other, content silence surrounding them as they begin to realize that this, a dream come true, is now their reality. A sudden dip in the bed catch their attention, and both look to the foot of the bed and smile.

“Hope!” Alice calls out happily, smiling wide as the rabbit bounds over to the couple and snuggles up between them. “Thank you for helping me, I missed you.”

The white furry creature looks up with bright eyes, it’s quivering nose indicating it’s happiness and the duo chuckle, watching the creature curl up and snuggle into the bedding silently falling asleep between them.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Jefferson says, voice fond as his hand slowly runs up and down Alice’s bare side.

“I’m happy I finally am,” she replies, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. “We belong with each other.”

Jefferson’s smile widens at her words, “I love you, Alice…and I’m ever letting you go ever again…I-I can’t lose you, not again.”

Alice shifts closer to the young man, placing a soft kiss against his lips she replies, “and you won’t, never again…and I love you, Jeffy, with everything I have.”

“Me too, my White Rabbit,” Jefferson says, holding the woman who owns his heart tightly in his arms.

The couple stare lovingly at the other, the world forgotten to them because this, this moment, is all that matters to them - _they_ are all that matter to each other, and that would never change. No matter the world, the time or the people, Alice and Jefferson knew they were soul bound and no matter the obstacle, they’d find their way back into each other’s arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Story Playlist:
> 
> "Ghost" - Halsey  
> "All Around Me" - Flyleaf  
> "Her Name Is Alice" - Shinedown  
> "Haunted" - Taylor Swift  
> "Feels Like Forever" - Lacey Sturm  
> "Broken" Seether (ft. Amy Lee)  
> "Whispers In the Dark" - Skillet  
> "Better Than Drugs" - Skillet  
> "Stars" - Sixx:A.M.  
> "You're Going Down" - Sick Puppies  
> "Heathens" - Twenty One Pilots  
> "Faded" - Alan Walker  
> "Running Up That Hill" - Placebo  
> "Chasing a Ghost" - Koji


End file.
